Forgotten Freedom
by Maiden of the Seven Stars
Summary: .:Complete:.{AU{InuKag}Inuyasha's been a slave so long he's forgotten freedom, but when he's sold to a young girl his fortunes might just change, for the better.
1. Lucky Number Thirteen

**A/N:** heavy sigh I really should be working on another of my fics right now, but I just had to read some other Inu fics and come up with a good idea of my own. even heavier sigh I really should say everything else is probably on hiatus, I'm just to lazy. even heavier heavy sigh Oh well, enjoy and please please please review!

Oh, and I got the idea of doing a fic like this from 'Bound' by Keara so I suppose I should give credit, even though her fic is very different.

**Disclaimer:** No matter how much I want to, I do not own Inuyasha or any other character that might be placed in this story.

* * *

The cursed air stirred as the crack of a whip resounded through it's thick mass, heavy with humidity and heat. Another raw whiplash appeared on another slave's back, another punishment for whatever petty reason the overseer had.

With a groan Inuyasha trudged forwards, his matted silver hair clustered around his sweat covered face. He leaned forwards, gritting his teeth in annoyance and pain at the fresh lash on his bare back. Still, it was not the worst he had endured, oh no. He was glad the overseer that had just whipped him hadn't been the master. The master knew the words for all of the demon slaves, and when he said them the damned collars started up again, only to die down if the slaves obeyed. The master had gone back to the castle to escape the heat, or he, Inuyasha, would be suffering one hundred fold for slowing down.

He never thought he'd actually be thanking the heat and the humidity that hovered over the fields. It was hot, but not so hot that excessive water was needed to keep the slaves working. The air was thick and oppressive, though, and nothing was done for that. It was the worst conditions he could work in, for nothing came to ease the heat. The slaves had no rest, they worked from dawn to dusk, skipping the noon meal. In the morning they were given bowls of gruel, specially formulated to give them all the energy needed to work but leaving them with empty stomachs.

Leaving the slaves hungry was a must for what the master intended. He ruled with a strict system, the more you worked the more you ate, not that that was much more than the usual fare. Still, guided by hunger, many slaves devoted their whole lives to earning that extra crust of stale bread or extra spoonful of the cold soup.

With anger flashing in his eyes Inuyasha took another step forwards, dragging the heavy plow with him. It would be easier if he could use his hands, so much easier. He could even attack the overseer and run for his life's worth, not that it was worth very much. Half-demon slaves were worth nothing, they could not be sold for anything but the most brute labor, and their working conditions were terrible. Nobody in their right mind would spend precious gold on a half-demon, only the most groveling landlords would do such a thing, and even that was rare. Half-demons were often given as gifts to others when someone just happened to stumble upon one. Which was how Inuyasha had managed to reach this newest master, by far the worst of any he had yet had.

With another growl he trudged forwards again, leaning into his straps as far as he could go, cursing the master. The bastard hadn't even given him the weakest of partners, he had to pull the load of two full demons on his own, with his arms bound tightly behind his back. To disobey was to starve and be punished, for his collar would not let him kill himself, and it also meant he could not attack the master for if the master died so did he. It was a death bond, but it did not go the other way around if Inuyasha were to die.

"Pull, mutt!" the gruff voice of the overseer shouted and again the whip cracked in the air. Another red stripe appeared on Inuyasha's backside.

The master had even had the back straps of a harness cut off so he would feel the full blow of a whip across his back, which also made his task harder. The master hated him and Inuyasha knew it, and the reason why. The master was a full blooded demon, one of the most powerful in the land, yet he had been overruled by the new lord, Naraku.

Naraku was but a half-demon, he should have been nothing compared to the master and yet it was Naraku who was the emperor and the master that was his lowly servant, only holding on to his lands because Naraku had not found a reason to harm him, yet.

Inuyasha was just a puppet Naraku to the master, a scare crow to torture since he could not lay hands on Naraku himself. As soon as Inuyasha was free he would get his revenge on the master, if he didn't die first.

He had only five more steps to go, five more pulls until he completed the furrow, the last for the day. He would be able to rest then, to sleep and attempt vainly to keep fatigue away for the next day, and the next. It was a pattern, nothing more. He pulled, he rested, and he pulled again. Sometimes under the master, but mostly the master's overseers. Only if something had gone badly for the master did he go to torture Inuyasha, since the half-demon was the most useless of his crop of slaves.

If the damn lord would just allow someone to pull with him, Inuyasha thought angrily as he took another step forwards. Four more now. He took another step. Three, three more steps until he was done, three more steps before he could collapse with fatigue and hunger. Two more now, just two more steps that had to be taken. Two more.... one.

With a tired sigh Inuyasha took the last step... and collapsed to the ground.

* * *

"Stupid half-breed, get up and take your harness off!" cried an angry voice and something hard connected with his side. Suppressing the growl that fought to get out, Inuyasha got to his feet and unfastened the harness from the plow, the master had unbound his hands. No sooner had he unfastened the chains did his master clout him in the ribs, sending the half-demon tumbling in the dirt. Before Inuyasha could rise again the master spoke.

"Bad dog."

With those words Inuyasha gasped in agony. Pain surged through his body, starting near his neck and reaching through his arms and legs, eventually generating a great headache in his head. It felt like a thousand knives were piercing his body along with a hundred bee stings. There suddenly seemed to be a thousand whip lashes on every part of his body, stinging and burning and making him dizzy with pain.

Just like all the years before the half demon raised his claws and tried in vain to break the black leather band that clung tightly to his throat, ignoring the fact that he clawed himself more than his collar. Above him the master just laughed, kicking him every so often and sending him rolling over down the dirt track, never letting him roll completely to a stop before kicking him again.

Finally, what seemed like an eternity later, the master stopped kicking him and Inuyasha lay on his back, chest heaving.

"That's better."

the master said and the pain slipped slowly away from Inuyasha's limp body. With a suppressed groan Inuyasha sat up and finished the last of his master's orders, to remove the stinking leather harness from his back.

Anger surged through him as he crawled to his feet and picked up the heavy harness to begin the trek back to his cell where he would wait for morning. Something must have happened again, Naraku had done something again, he just knew it and suppressed the urge to snap at his master as he strode by, asking him what the big bad Naraku had done to the poor little master.

But no, the first time he had done something like that the pain he had just felt would have been multiplied ten-fold, for twice as long. 'Bad dog' was one of the more moderate words the master could use, there were worse, far worse.

He heaved his heavy harness back through the long alleyway in the cellars, passing many more cells and slaves within them, many of the demons that remained from the times when the master had been far richer than he was now. Many of them snarled or growled or made other menacing inarticulate sounds as he passed, reaching out with their claws or whatever other appendages that served as hands, hoping to get at him, hoping to get fresh meat and blood into their systems. They were all starving, just as Inuyasha was starving. He would give anything to rip one of those demons to shreds and devour it, but he was under orders not to attack the other slaves, and if he did not follow them the collar would automatically inflict punishment.

Instead he strode down the middle of the lane, bent over, eyes downcast, silver hair matted and flying wildly through the air as warm gusts of rancid breath blew it to and forth. The place stank of urine and blood, of decay and ruin. Only the cage bars were well conditioned, to keep their inhabitants at bay.

As Inuyasha turned one more corner and stopped by the door of his cell a guard appeared and unlocked the door, shoving Inuyasha unceremoniously into the cage. It was all the half-demon could do to keep his harness from smashing onto the floor, which the guard would report to the master and therefore punish Inuyasha further.

With a growl the guard entered the cell and grabbed a chain from the wall and deftly hooked it onto the one loop in Inuyasha's indestructible collar. As long as the chain was attached to the collar it, too, could not be destroyed. He hated it.

"Sweet dreams." the guard said mockingly, jingling the keys before Inuyasha. The half demon roared with fury and sprang at the guard, trying with all his might to slash the lower classed demon to pieces, but the chain kept him bound and with an icy laugh the guard left, jingling the keys all the way.

With an angry, and tired, growl Inuyasha grabbed his ration, more of the energy giving porridge, without any stale bread this time, and drained it in a matter of seconds. He then curled up in the darkest corner and in a matter of moments fell asleep.

* * *

"Eight... nine... ten..."

Inuyasha jolted awake by the sound of the master's voice. What was the master doing down here, in the middle of the night? The master never visited the slave quarters, never. He despised the place, and the slaves it held. Especially the isle that housed Inuyasha's cell.

"Eleven...."

The master was counting slaves, why? All of them would be accounted for, the collars would keep them all there for eternity if the master wished it.

"Twelve..."

The master was coming closer, Inuyasha quickly feigned sleep as the light of a torch appeared as the master turned the corner.

"Thirteen, that should do, lets see what the worthless half-breed can achieve." the master said, stopping before Inuyasha's cell. The guard that was with him laughed cruelly.

"That one couldn't fetch more than a few hundred, you'd have to list a myriad of jobs he's good at."

Inuyasha dared to wonder what they were talking about.

"He only needs to have one, being tortured." the master replied. Inuyasha prayed they wouldn't assign him another 'job'.

"Well than, you think twelve demons and a half-breed will get you enough to get out of the newest debt?" asked the guard. Inuyasha could tell he was a favored one of the master to be able to talk like that, but what were they talking about? They were going to rent him and the other twelve out to work? Or did he dare think that he was about to be sold.

"Yes, take them to the town square and have the auctioned off as soon as possible."

Hope swelled in Inuyasha's chest, hope that had not once shown its face in the twenty-seven years he had labored for the master.

* * *

**A/N**: So, what do you think? I'd really like a review please, maybe even two. puppy eyes Come on, if you read this far you can do it! Just push the button and say something. Pwease?

Darkwolf

Note: You're not getting another chapter until I get at least one review!


	2. A Dream and a Nightmare

**A/N**: Wow, that was the fastest I've ever gotten any reviews, so I'm working my tail off (no, I don't have a tail, but just play along) here trying to get new chapters up, thank god I have plenty of scenes for the plot already. It's a miracle, I actually have a plot! -happy grin-

**What's going to happen**: Basically Kagome gets introduced and she meets Inuyasha.

**Chapter Started**: 9/17/04 **Ended**: 9/17/04 YAYNESS!! Now everyone can commend me on my fast writing!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha or Kagome, though I do own this alternate universe and other characters that do not bear the names of any of the Inu cast, including those who don't have names at all.

* * *

_'Moonlight glimmered off the wet grass, skimming across the rain puddles that rippled as microscopic creatures hit their reflective surfaces._

_With a happy sigh Kagome breathed in, enjoying the earthy scent that lingered after the rainfall. It seemed to magnify the normal things that she couldn't smell and she, being a lover of nature and of the forest, loved it as well._

_She walked forwards, bare feet moving quietly through the grass, going slowly. For one who loved the forest behind her home as much as she did it would seem strange that she was looking down at the ground, particularly the little shadows beneath the trees or rocks where little grew. She was looking for herbs, for their shop's stores were low once again and it was cheaper and more fun to pick the herbs that grew in the forest. She had already found most of them that she needed, which the basket that hung, carefully arranged, from her left arm proved._

_"There you are, little one!" she exclaimed softly to herself as she knelt down to snap a few leaves off hidden plants, careful not to take too many leaves from one plant. That would do, she had enough now. Besides, she was tired and she would have to get up early tomorrow to deliver the herbs she had just gathered._

_A bush rustled behind her and she turned, somehow on edge though part of her mind was still telling her it was just a fox or a raccoon. Perhaps it was because the pleasant chirping of crickets and other nightly creatures had suddenly stopped._

_Her heart beat fast in her chest as she got as quietly as she could to her feet, cautiously sneaking up to the sounding bush. Taking a deep breath she pulled aside the branches...._

_Blood... A scream... Jaws coming ever closer....'_

Kagome woke with a start, her heart beating so hard she could feel its frenzied rhythm even as she lay in her bed.

It was just a dream, she told herself quickly, just a dream... Yet it had seemed so real. The smells, it was like she had really been there, and the plant, the one she had been gathering.... She could swear she had felt its leaves and stem against her finger tips. And the blood and huge pincer-like jaws coming closer and closer, already so close she couldn't see their owner...

She shook herself, hard. _It was only a dream, Kagome_. She thought fiercely, rolling over in her tangled, sweat soaked sheets. _Only a dream..._ She would love to have believed that.

* * *

"Kagome, wake up!" cried a young, high pitched voice.

With a groan Kagome turned, or tried to. Her sheets were so tangled she now found herself wrapped tightly in a cocoon of blankets. She must have rolled one to many times after having her dream... again. That same dream had been plaguing her for weeks now.

"Kagome, you don't look so good. You've got bags under your eyes." the voice said again, pointing at her face.

"I'm fine, Shippo, and it's not polite to point." Kagome said taking on a falsely cheery voice. She tried to get up but found her mobility restricted with sheets, and the small kitsune kit that was sitting on her chest.

After a weak struggle Kagome gave up and Shippo giggled.

"Why do you always roll around so much?" Shippo said, hiding his laugh behind his hands.

"Could you just get me out of here?" Kagome retorted, blushing a little and carefully avoiding his question. No one knew she was having bad dreams and she didn't want everyone worried over her.

With another chuckle Shippo began quickly to loosen the sheets, ordering Kagome to move about a few times before her could get the under covering, her main blanket, and the cover sheet out from under the girl.

"The servants are going to throw a fit when they see you bed." Shippo said, trying, and failing, to sound reproachful as Kagome hopped easily out of bed, her white nightgown swishing around her.

"The servants threw many more fits when you kept wetting your bed." Kagome said, grinning playfully when Shippo's face turned an embarrassed red.

"I'll see you at breakfast Shippo, I need to change now." Kagome said, quickly hiding a yawn.

"I'll save some cookies for you!" Shippo said, his face clearing as he darted out through the door, his tan tuft of a tail bouncing from side to side as he went.

With a tired sigh Kagome moved mechanically to her closet, quickly selecting the closest kimono within reach and her most comfortable pair of shoes. Truthfully, she wasn't very hungry, just tired, yet it seemed she could never sleep for long before her dream-no nightmare- started again. It was always the same scene over and over, picking herbs, hearing noises.... Why didn't the darn thing stop?

* * *

"Kagome, ye don't look so good." Kaede said as Kagome stepped through the door.

"I'm fine, mother, what's for-"

"Now don't try to I'm fine mother me!" Kaede said, turning from the pot of porridge and waving the ladle at Kagome. "Something's wrong and I want to know what it is!"

For a petite woman the age of sixty Kaede could sure look menacing when waving a ladle at someone, particularly because of the eye patch that covered her left eye. She never removed it, ever.

With a sigh Kagome sat down at the kitchen table, across from an empty bowl with a few grains of porridge in it as well as a small plate with the crumbly remains of Kaede's famous cookies. Apparently Shippo had forgotten his promise, but she wasn't too hungry anyway.

"Now tell me," Kaede said, planting a bowl of steaming porridge squarely in front of Kagome. "What's been bothering you?"

"Well... I..." Kagome bowed her head, looking desperately through her raven-black hair for some way of distracting Kaede. Somehow her dream seemed to be something she needed to keep a secret.

"Look, the kettle's boiling over!" she cried quickly, scrambling to her feet, but Kaede's strong gnarled hands pulled her right back down.

"Now don't lie to me, I'm not your mother for nothing, now tell me, what's wrong?" Kaede said, her one eye locked firmly on Kagome's two.

"I've been having a bad dream." Kagome said after a long pause where she again tried to search for a way to distract Kaede.

"For all these weeks on end? Perhaps someone has cursed-"

"No, mother, it isn't a curse, or at least I don't think it is. It's just that every night I have this horrible dream and I can never get more than a few hours of sleep." Kagome said quickly, hoping to soothe her mother's fears. Kaede was old, though she didn't like to admit it, and it wouldn't do for her to be running crazily after some bad dream demon.

"What's your dream been about?" Kaede asked just as quickly.

"Well it's terrible really, it's about-" she stopped herself then, or her throat suddenly refused her to tell.

"About what?" Kaede asked intently. Kagome, seeing the woman wouldn't give up, quickly made an excuse.

"It's Kouga." she said, pretending like it was hard for her to say.

"Kouga, that foolish wolf demon?"

"Yes, I'm being taken away from all of us, from you and Kikyo and Shippo and the forest." Kagome said, her words coming out fast.

"So, he's invading your life so much that you've started dreaming about him! Well I'll show him, I'll show him what I can do. After all, I am a preistess-"

"No, no it's fine!" Kagome said, seriously regretting that she had decided to use Kouga as her excuse. The entire household knew Kouga had a 'thing' for Kagome. She would hate to cause an unwarranted dispute between them, even though Kouga was a bit of a pervert.

"It's alright, I'm sure it has nothing to do with him."

"Are ye sure, child? Ye still don't look too well." Kaede said, frowning. "Take the day off today, I'm sure Kikyou can manage the shop without you, you've made enough remedies and medicines so you don't need someone out gathering herbs, and Kikyou is the one with the better doctoring skills."

There was no way of convincing Kaede out of it once she reached an opinion on something. With a sigh Kagome nodded and quickly ate half of her porridge before determining herself full.

"Go to the market." Kaede said as four servants started to drag the kettle towards the servants kitchens where they would have their breakfast. "You've got plenty of savings to enjoy yourself for a little while."

Kaede was right, again. All she had to do was relax and do some shopping, she'd feel better and that darn dream would stop bothering her.

* * *

The door to the musty, horse-drawn cart was finally opened and light shown in among the slaves that were about to be sold, revealing many grotesque features on most of them but also a nearly human face.

This was it, Inuyasha thought. He was finally going to be rid of the master and the master's stupid punishments, for the collar would need new punishments set into it after the slave changed hands. Of course, for now the slave master was his master and the slave master had liked the master's 'bad dog' command and had kept it. Darned bastard of a human.

"A'right all of ya, g't up!" the slave master ordered, glaring at them all. Inuyasha felt his collar buzz in warning of impending pain and stood up at once, allowing the slave master to take up his chain and tug mercilessly, jerking his head forwards. He growled angrily but the slave master gave him a look.

"Cut that out!" the master barked, one of the orders he had imposed on the collar. At once Inuyasha felt pain start in his collar and immediately stopped growling, lowering his eyes and trotting after the master.

He was led down rows of slaves, most demon but some human. The demons had collars, the humans wore chains. Many of the humans were still young, hardly in their teens. It made Inuyasha sick and he watched his feet as he was led jerkily down the way. He was handed over to another servant as the master turned after ordering him not to attack it. With a growl Inuyasha sat down, glaring at the people who were already gathering around the auctioning platform. Many of them wouldn't be auctioned off at all, no one would want them, and then they would be put in the cells for as long as it took to get them sold at a set price.

Three full blooded demon slaves went at high prices, the auctioneer knew how to sell apparently. No . Now it Inuyasha's turn and at a jerk he got to his feet, trudging along after the servant up to the platform where the slave master was waiting.

"And here we have a half-demon, start the bidding at 100!" the auctioneer said. Many in the crowd groaned, some almost left right there.

"He can do quite well for stress relief for any of you and he comes with a set collar." the auctioneer said, reading off the sheet.

"He can do hard labor too, and manual work. He'd make a good watch dog as well!"

The auctioneer continued to list jobs that Inuyasha would be useful for, much to his disgust. The list lasted forever, the master must have been desperate to get him sold or else he wouldn't have even tried.

"Lastly, you could just torture him over and over again. His wounds heal over- AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

Inuyasha had risen and launched himself at the auctioneer, the only one he hadn't been told not to attack. Quick as a flash he had the man up by his robe, his amber eyes narrowed with hate. He raised his claws and was about to bring them down across the man's vulnerable throat when the slave master recovered from the shock.

"Die, half-breed!" he shouted, calling on one of the most torturous punishments he could give.

With a gasp of pain the half demon let go, his knees buckling under him. His head ached with pain, his vision blurry and distorted. Once again his pain filled claws rose to his neck, sending waves of nausea and agony through his body. Yet still he tried desperately to break the collar's hold on his neck, which had started to bleed. A wave a fresh pain overwhelmed him, he had come to close to the jugular and he was under strict order _not_ to kill himself. With a growl that masked a whimper he admitted defeat and the master jerked him up, the pain slowly receding, and kicked him back off the platform.

* * *

Kagome had meandered down the streets, eating half of a spiced roll as she did so, which was all she had purchased so far. She still had the dream on her mind, as much as she tried to distract herself. So much for relaxing, she thought, when someone screamed. She turned and ran down that way, finding a large crowd taking quite a few steps back.

Using the manipulative powers of her elbows and fists she managed to get through the receding crowd and saw the source of their screams. A demon, a slave judging by the collar, was preparing to kill the auctioneer. As much as she hated slavery she couldn't help but feel pity for the auctioneer, though that quickly changed to the demon, who turned out to be a half demon, as the master spoke the words of control and the demon collapsed with pain.

The demon looked young, in his very late teens most probably, though he was probably decades older. He had silver hair, matted with dirt and blood, and atop his head were two dog-like ears, which were currently pinned back. He had gleaming amber eyes that had been flashing with fury and now raged with pain, especially as he started clawing at his neck, trying and failing to destroy his collar.

Finally the demon gave up and the master took him away, kicking and jerking. Kagome followed at a distance, hiding behind the corner as they turned down a deserted alleyway, but as she peaked out again she found that both master and slave had disappeared.

She ran out, looking to both sides and even up but she found no trace of them. Scurrying quickly up and down the lane. Suddenly she paused, sniffing something. The smell was horrible, of decay and mold, of piss and rotted carrion. It made her want to puke, but she grabbed her nose and plugged it shut and searched for where the scent was coming from.

It didn't take long to find the little sign on the ground, hidden by dust. She actually had sneezed a few times before uncovering it.

Slaves Below, Set Prices

Said the rusted metal plaque. Kagome peered down, but saw nothing. She read the sign again but found no clue to how to get down. After searching around and knocking below the sign for some kind of trap door she decided to wait for someone to come by. With a sigh she got up and stepped over the sign to sit above it....

.... and her foot slid right through the rock. Of course, she slipped, and her entire body followed, bouncing ungraciously down worn steps.

The stench had definitely come from below, she thought at once as she rubbed her sore bottom and elbows. As soon as she was sure nothing was broken or sprained her left hand went immediately to plug her nose again. Looking up behind her she saw light peering through, though she was sure that there had been stone there.

So it was an illusion, and a good one. Apparently you had to read the sign before the illusion gave way, but she didn't have time to work out the more complex part of the spell.

Kagome looked around, seeing most of the cages rusted and deserted. She was loathe to go deeper into this prison but she went anyways, careful to keep from tripping on the uneven floor. She turned one corner and nearly collapsed at the sight she saw. A demon, a bull demon, was slumped on the ground, flies buzzing around him. The flesh was decaying badly and the bull's sightless eyes had already rotted completely.

With a gasp she whirled around, fear and hate running through her, and ran the other way. This time she found who she was looking for, the half-demon, or at least the gleaming amber eyes of the half-demon. They were the only part of him she could see, for he was buried in the shadows that the weak torches couldn't penetrate.

Carefully she pulled a torch down from it's holder and held it up to the cage, intending to make sure she was looking at the half-demon. She was shocked to say the least.

The half-demon was chained from head to foot, the chains overlapping whip marks and bruises. His collar was attached to two chains that were attached to both walls of the corner and his legs and wrists were shackled together in pairs, their chains attached to the floor and wall allowing little room to move.

His eyes narrowed as the light fell upon him and he growled with pure hatred at her. Kagome quickly reached into her bag and pulled out what remained of her spice roll, tossing the remaining half through the bars and towards the demon. It landed in his hands and he jerked with surprise then devoured it hungrily, licking his filthy hands to catch all of the crumbs and resuming his angry glare. Kagome returned the torch to its proper place and turned the demon who was cast in shadow.

"I'll get you out of there, I promise."

* * *

**A/N**: Now doesn't that last line sound lame? -big sigh- Oh well, I hope you all enjoy and press the purple button! Press it, you know you want too! And I hope you're all happy that I managed to add a new chapter the day after I created the story.

Note: I want at least two new reviewers before I post a new chapter, please? -even larger puppy eyes-

**Replies to Reviews**:

**UnlovedBandNerd, Romaan**: Thankies, glad you liked it!

**Inutashio**: Thanks, I'll look forward to reading them.

**Sailor-Knight Shadowstar**: You do? I was worried this plot would be horrible. 

**San**: Well, you see, it's supposed to be like that. His job would be like a whipping boy, being tortured all the time. 

**Starfire26**: Wow, how did you even find my story? You reviewed only a few hours after I created this, how on Earth did you discover it? -huggles- 

Anyways, I'll try to update by Wednesday. The weekends might not give me time, and then I have to juggle middle school, so I think this deadline is reasonable. Don't kill me if I go over, okay? I won't though, as long as you keep reviewing! -huggles her reviewers- 

**Darkwolf**


	3. Change in the Making

**

* * *

A/N**: Wow, you people review really fast, not that that's a bad thing. If you reviewed after I put chapter two up you'll have to wait till three to get a reply, sorry but I'm too busy writing to edit it!

**Chapter started**: 9/18/04 **Chapter Ended**: 9/19/04

Please forgive any spelling errors or grammar errors that are almost obvious. That's what happens when I try to write fast. Oh, and when switching POVs they usually overlap each other a little if you get confused. This chapter is probably really lame since I can't seem to get Inuyasha's attitude right.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the Inuyasha cast. I do own all characters that do not go by the names of the inu cast, including those that don't have names at all. This alternate universe is a bit of a collage between a bunch of other ideas so I wouldn't call it mine exactly.

* * *

He blinked suddenly in surprise as he heard a cry and a thump only a few fraction of a second later. What was this, yet another slave that wasn't sold? Yeah right, he was the only half demon in the bunch. Demons, no matter how useless, would get bought before a half-demon was even glanced at twice.

Then the slave master was back? No, the master had taken a different exit after locking him in. Besides, there were footfalls now and they were too light for the slave master's bulk. No, it was not the slave master. It was a young girl, small for her age probably. She had loose raven black hair and liquid brown eyes that were almost burning with anger as she turned the corner, staring into his cell. Her chin was angled defiantly and stuck out just slightly from her face, and there were grey bags under her eyes, obvious to him even in the dim light. He growled, narrowing his eyes in a glare.

The girl should have backed off in fear, but instead she took the nearest torch out of it's place and held it up to the bars, casting light on his shackled wrists and ankles. The light only made him growl even more, wishing he could tear the girl apart. If he weren't under orders not to break out of his chains he would show- something came hurtling through the air towards his lap. Instinctively he caught it, jangling the chains attached to his wrists.

It was a spice roll, and pretty fresh. Without thinking he devoured it, licking the delicious crumbs off of his hands, ignoring the filth they had accumulated. He hadn't had a spice roll in ages, not even one long gone stale. No, a half-demon slave didn't even get the oldest and stalest of spice rolls.

He growled again as soon as his mouth was clear of the roll's taste, still glaring at the girl wondering what she was trying to pull. She didn't back away or flinch in fear like she should have, she probably knew he couldn't hurt her, which made him even angrier.

Instead, she returned the torch to it's holder and came up to the bars, her body blocking most of the little light that he could see. He growled again, meeting her shadowed gaze.

"I'll get you out of there, I promise." she whispered. He froze with surprise, the growl in his throat stopping as he stared at the girl. She really wanted to free him, a half-demon? She must be touched to the wits. First of all, how would she, a mere shop keeper's daughter from the looks of her, be able to do anything to buy or free a slave? Only the master had the keys to his shackles, even if she got through the cage somehow.

What kind of cruel trick was this then, did it amuse her to watch him deliberate her words? He glared at her again, narrowing his eyes to near slits, and snarled, moving an arm quickly as if trying to attack, though he stopped at once when he heard something else.

The heavy footfalls were coming, it was the slave master.

* * *

The demon was surprised, she could tell. It was probably the only kind thing anyone had ever said to him. Half-demons were always maltreated, especially if they were slaves. Suddenly he snarled and his chains jangled, as if trying to attack her. She knew he couldn't and it made her feel even sorrier for him.

Then, as fast as he started, he stopped. Her eyes had gotten used to the darkness in the corner now so she was sure she saw his ears twitch and his eyes shift their gaze to one side.

Someone was coming, she, too, heard the footfalls now and backed away uneasily. She shouldn't be down here, she knew that. It was probably off limits or something. It was too late though.

A moment later the slave master rounded the corner coming almost face to face with Kagome. She hated him at once. He was a bulky man with a set jaw and layers of fat over the bulk of muscle and he reeked.

"'At are you doin' 'ere wench?" he roared, grabbing Kagome by the neck of her kimono and shaking her. Beside them the half-demon growled again, his chains rattling fiercely as he strained against them.

"Let... go..." Kagome said, having a hard time breathing since the slave master had lifted her into the air.

"Tell me what yer doin' 'ere and I just migh' let ya go." he replied. She could smell his breath, fish and beer dominating most of it.

"She can't breathe you idiot!" came a voice, arrogant and angry. Both heads turned to the half demon who was glaring back at them. The slave master glared back.

"Bad dog!" he said and the half-demon's snarl stopped and became hoarse as he rocked back against the wall.

"Damn it all!" she heard him curse as he gritted his teeth in pain.

"Stop that!" Kagome said, kicking the slaver hard in the thigh. He didn't let go but jerked her back and forth until she was dizzy but for some reason he stopped.

The reason was the silver locket that had just slid out of the neck of Kagome's robes, causing the slave master's eyes to widen with shock. With a grimy hand he turned it over, the torchlight casting on the symbol engraved in it, the symbol of the house of Higurashi.

With a thump she fell to the ground, her already sore bottom feeling even worse. The slave master was backing away, staring at her shoulder where the locket was resting. She followed his gaze and found her locket, the one that marked she was of the Higurashi line, had shown up somehow.

"Where didja g't that from, ya lil' thief!" the master said, unable to believe that the girl in front of him was of the Higurashi house. It didn't at all match the jewels and finery and silk that he had imagined.

"It's been mine since I was born." Kagome said, getting to her feet and snatching the heart shaped locket, holding it up slightly in the air. The symbol began to glow and it seemed that violet lines were tracing the engraved ones. Only one of the Higurashi household could do such a thing and the slave master gasped.

"So sorry miss, 'ad no clue you was one of them. See, it's ma duty to ke'p this place-" the master blundered, shocked and terrified at the discovery that he had just manhandled one of the house of Higurashi. Lord Higurashi was the ruler of this village, the one who protected them from demons. There was a small estate not to far from the village and that was where some of his bloodline were allowed to stay, those not needed in his court.

"Forgiven, I think, but call off your command!" Kagome said, pointing towards the half demon who was gasping and panting, his chains jangling as he tried to reach his collar.

"That's better." the slave master said at once and the demon's gasping was replaced by a heavy panting.

"How much for him?" she asked quickly, lest the man decide he still owed her an apology.

"'im, that worthless specimen?" the master queried then, seeing his opportunity to get more gold continued. "That'll be a thou'."

"A thousand? Two hundred, he's a half-demon and half starved as well as beaten to death!"

"'is wound 'eal overnight, the collar inflicts pain but not damage." the master said. "Eight hundred."

Kagome had to think fast.

"How can he work well, though, if he's covered in whip marks and bruises? Five hundred, take it or leave it!"

The slave master considered the panting demon who had already started to glare at him.

"Five-fifty, 'ere's a set collar on 'im."

Good, she wouldn't have to continue using such harsh treatments on him.

"Fine, five fifty, and let's do this outside." Kagome said, sick of the way the place smelled.

* * *

As the pain from his collar faded away Inuyasha was aware of their talking again. Apparently this girl was someone important, and she wanted to buy him? Probably to set him straight to work, considering what she was saying. The master was trying to rip her off, paying one thousand was worth a weaker full demon, nobody spent that gold on a half-demon and apparently she didn't either.

Their haggling was short, one thousand as a starting price was pretty low, before the master came in and began to unlock his shackles and unlocking the chains, leaving a longer one attached to lead him by when they blundered out of the cell and back up to daylight.

The master tried to push him to the ground but he dodged the blow and sat down on his own while the master glared at him. As long as the lady, his new master, was here though he couldn't punish Inuyasha, much to the half demon's delight.

The man pulled out a few papers, they were crinkled from when he had stuffed them into his coat, and smoothing them out before handing them and a sheet of wood as well as a quill for the girl.

"Sign 'ere 'ere an 'ere." he said, indicating which the girl promptly signed before pulling out the coins from her purse. The master took them and slid them into a fat pouch at his waist.

"One more thing, he isn't yours till you set a punishment into 'is collar." the master said. "Jus' picture the punishment and say the words while touchin' the collar."

The girl stared at him for a moment and Inuyasha wondered what awful punishment this was going to be. She came closer and laid a hand on his collar, he glared at her sleeve and said nothing those his ears pinned angrily.

The girl paused for a moment and said, loudly and clearly,

"Sit boy!"

* * *

The half demon fell to the ground with a thud, though not a painful one. Considering what the collars had been doing to him before she'd be surprised if it hurt that much, but it had the intended affect. If the demon was ever doing something wrong or bad it would stop him. The slave master handed her the chain and started walking away.

"Hold on, what's his name." she asked the retreating man.

"Dunno no name, slaves dun' got names." he replied causing Kagome to fill with anger again. The man didn't even know the demon's name, maybe the demon didn't even have a name.

"What's your name then?" she asked.

"Inuyasha." came the response as the demon picked himself up from the ground, dusting off his arms.

"Well Inuyasha, we'd better get home." she said, pretending to be a little cheerful. It had no affect on Inuyasha who was glaring at her still.

"Uhh... yeah follow me!" she said when she was sure he wasn't going to say anything and started back down the alley, leading Inuyasha by the chain but making sure she didn't tug. She'd remove the chain as soon as they got home but for now, in order not to attract weird glances, she'd have to keep him on it.

She needn't bothered though, Inuyasha followed at her heels the a dog, glaring at everything and everyone he saw. If the collar ever went off him she was sure he'd tear the world apart for vengeance, which only made her sigh. She couldn't release him. First of all she didn't know how, second of all he could be enslaved again by some brave person clamping a collar on him. Lastly, he'd probably kill anyone he met, which all added up to keeping him enslaved, much to her disgust.

They were on the last path towards her home when she began to wonder why Inuyasha was following her so obediently. From his voice and his snarls she was pretty sure he'd have run off if she didn't hold his chain.

"Why are you following me?" she whispered, turning her head and meeting the angry glare of the half demon.

"Because you ordered me to, idiot."

"Why are you obeying me, though?"

"Why didn't I break out of my cell, chains, and slavery?" his response carried the notion he was talking to a fool.

"Because you would have been punished."

"Keh, those 'masters' of mine lacked the imagination for anything that really hurts. You try slapping a demon collar on yourself and try to disobey your master's orders. It takes too long to die from a collar, long enough to make you reconsider."

Somehow she got the feeling he had tried this before.

"Don't the orders wear off eventually?"

"If there are new ones or there's no point in following the old one anymore, otherwise it's usually a day." he sounded like he was talking to a toddler, his words slow and clear.

"So a master could control the entire life of a slave?" Even if she did feel like a toddler, Kagome couldn't help being curious. She had tried to stay away from slavers and slavery so she didn't have a clue.

"Would you like to wake up every day ordering a servant about? There are better things for 'masters' to do."

"I thought there would be loopholes."

"Well duh, what are you, the village buffoon?"

"I'm not the 'village buffoon', I'm Kagome, Ka-go-may, of the house of Higurashi!"

"Whatever." his tone was dismissive, even though he was the slave, and she decided to keep quiet until they passed the gates of her home, where Kagome promptly removed the chain from Inuyasha's collar. The half demon was stunned for a moment in which Kagome used to caution him with an order.

"Don't leave the grounds, please." she said, worried he might cause trouble outside. Well, he was probably going to cause trouble inside the estate anyways, but she would deal with it.

* * *

The estate was nothing like the castle his previous master had owned. No, the house was large but modest with shutters and white curtains. The house itself wasn't painted, keeping the natural color of the wood and logs. The entire place looked cheery and on the wooden patio a young fox demon was playing with a top.

The grass was green and well taken care of, emerald green leaves hung from tall saplings and there was a lake that sheltered plenty of waterfowl and a forest stretched beyond the back of the house.

He immediately looked for a slave's quarters, pausing a moment over the well maintained structure not too off before deciding it was a shed when a gardener, dressed in clean clothes with neat hair, entered it and emerged with a wheelbarrow. So where was _he_ supposed to stay? Was he supposed to make do with the outdoors, the forest and the grounds?

His thoughts were interrupted as the girl, Kagome, announced she was home. The little fox demon immediately ran into her arms before eyeing Inuyasha warily.

"He won't hurt you, Shippo." the girl said comfortingly. "You won't, won't you?" she said again, talking to Inuyasha.

"Hurt that weakling? What's the point?" he responded, earning glares from both of them. He waited for the punishment, knowing it would come, but somehow it was strangely lacking. Perhaps it was because an old woman had just exited the door to the patio.

"Kagome, why are ye back so soon? And who be this demon of yours?" the woman asked. She didn't appear a threat so Inuyasha chose to watch her but otherwise ignore her.

"His name is Inuyasha and he was a slave, I bought him, I hope it won't be too much trouble." Kagome said.

"Aye, a good idea." the woman said, coming down from the patio. "And half demon by the looks of it."

He was surprised, the woman had power. Why hadn't he sensed it before? The girl had it too, they were priestesses, oh why hadn't he noticed? The master's gruel, it was probably drugged to give them all so much energy. It must be wearing off now.

"Yup, I was wondering if he could have a bath and a change of clothes, those rags are in terrible condition."

Somehow he got the feeling things were about to change.

* * *

**A/N**: Okay, the last line sounded lame. As stated in the top A/N I think this entire chapter wasn't very good. Don't worry though, another piece of the plot should fall in in the next chapter and I'll be skipping most of the boring things, or maybe I'm just lazy.

**Replies to my many many reviewers**:

**Keyo-Red Angel of Hope, Anime-Devil-101**: You got your wishes, I updated just before you reviewed!

**Keyo- Red Angel of Hope 2nd review**: I know, poor Inu, but if this didn't happen where would my story go?

**Tippi**: Thanks, you really don't know what those words mean to me.

**Naturesunicorn**: Well... I suppose this is a little unique.

**Couch Potatoe, Victoria Wolf, KazeMizuHi, Mariahbaby, Neko-Yuff16, StaryKegome**: Thanks for the reviews! As you can see, I've updated.

**KazeMizuHi**: Really? I didn't know that. Yes, I am proud of my fast typing, though I have a bunch of grammar errors. -typo demons nod heads-

**Inutashio**: You thought it was sweet? I thought it was over used, oh well, thanks for the review!

**Zoe**: Well, his wounds usually heal overnight, there's nothing severe, and his spirit isn't broken as his attitude proves, so he won't be that hard to take care of.

**Inuyashaluver52293**: Well, I'm positive this is more than two paragraphs.

**dragonSpired48**: A cool plot? I don't know about that, but I'm still working my tail off. (Note: Darkwolf does not have a tail, just bear with me)

**inuyashachibiwriter**: Well, this alternate universe is a bit of a jumble between a bunch of ideas, as is everything I think of. Why would you think I'd abandon this? I got a review only a few hours after publishing and now I have more than 26. If you review I'll write, that's a solemn promise!

**Inuyasha-Addict-77**: Why does everyone think I'm going to abandon the only story of mine that actually has a plot _and_ reviewers!

Well, thankies all for the reviews. -huggles again- Now, after the swarm of reviewers I got (this went from 6 to 26) I want at very very least five reviews, at very least. I'm sure I'll get these by Wednesday. I'll try to put another chapter up by Thursday, don't kill me if I don't.

**Darkwolf**


	4. In the Forest

A/N: Okay, here's chapter four. Another piece of the plot is falling into play.... I guess. It's a pretty small part though. KazeMisuHi how did you guess?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters that go by the names of the Inu cast. I own all other characters and this universe is intellectual property of me and a bunch of other people who I've probably forgotten. The point- don't copy it!

Chapter Started: 9/20/04 Chapter Ended: 9/22/04

* * *

The sun was rising slowly over the misty grounds of the estate, the forest ground was shrouded with fog. The emerald grass was bent with dew, it would need cutting today, but even the servants hadn't begun their duties yet.

Inuyasha woke as the faintest rays of the sun touched his face, eyes blinking and casting up immediately at the sky with it's sliver of a moon and the spectrum of the sunrise. Quite a nice sight, and he had been enjoying it every day for just shy of a fortnight.

Yes, things had changed, starting with the garments he had been given. He now wore loose red pants and a white undershirt beneath the loose red shirt, made from the hair of Fire Rat. The household was in good financial shape in order to afford these luxuries for a slave. His hair, that had been matted with filth, had been combed smooth and the silver tresses were long from his service beneath the old master.

He had had nothing to do either. He didn't have any work or duties and he had never been punished yet, even when he had started bullying the little fox demon Shippo. It was so strange here, he could roam free over the grounds which was the only place he was contained to, yet he was still contained. He hated the collar around his neck and despised the control the girl, Kagome, had over him. He wanted to be free, to get out into the forest and run and hunt without the damn thing getting in his way all the time, without anything binding his will to the will of another.

With a sigh he sat up from the nook in the tall tree he had been sleeping in, where he had opted to sleep even after Kagome had given him a room in her household. He could hear her stirring now, not far from the reach of one of the branches of his tree. He waited until the sounds had died down from her room, knowing what consequences would pursue if he took the tiniest peek. A moment later he heard her voice calling from the porch.

"Shippo, Inuyasha, breakfast!"

He leapt easily down from the tree branch, landing with a soft thud, and met Shippo on the porch. The little fox demon stuck his tongue out at him and he growled but he was more hungry than annoyed so he followed the younger demon into the kitchen where porridge was being ladled into bowls. Four had been set at the table, one finished and three full. Kagome was seated near the empty one, which was at the head of the table. He recognized the scent of Kagome's older sister, Kikyo, on that one. They had gotten a formal introduction, which turned out to be more of a compromise. He stayed out of her way and she stayed out of his.

Shippo immediately plopped down on the cushion next to Kagome and began eating hungrily, reaching towards the center of the table towards a fast emptying dish of cookies. The little fox demon had a sweet tooth.

Inuyasha went over and sat down as well, on the other side of the table, and ate his porridge as well, finishing just before Shippo did. He didn't like breakfast much, it was just porridge. There was meat on the dinner table. He sighed and waited, his arms crossed, for some inkling of a job he would have to do, just like the near two weeks before now. After all, he still held to the belief that this was only a set-up, something cruel to be dashed away just when he started believing it was real.

* * *

Inuyasha had eaten quickly, almost as if he expected the bowl of porridge to be torn away from him at any moment. Kagome only sighed softly, her spoon halfway to her mouth. She moved it the rest of the way and ate another spoonful of porridge and then scraping the remaining grains from the sides of the earthenware bowl.

"Kaede." she said as she finished the last grain of her porridge. "The store's supply is running low again, I'm going to go out into the woods and get some more herbs today."

she shivered at the thought, her dream still vivid in her mind. _Cut it out_, she cried at herself. _It was just a dream! Besides, it was in the night, this is early morning!_ She'd just keep telling herself that, it was only a dream. She'd keep telling herself that, but she wouldn't believe it.

"I wanna come too!" Shippo said, pulling along the hem of Kagome's green and white kimono. "Can I, can I?"

"Won't you get tired?" Kagome asked, sounding cheerful though inside her dream was troubling her again. She wouldn't want Shippo to be out in the woods until she was sure it was just a dream and not a bad omen of things to come.

At Shippo's blatant shake of his head she continued.

"Beisides, you went the last time, Inuyasha should get a turn." the half demon could handle himself, as long as he wasn't ordered not to fight she was sure he could hold his own against any demon, considering what he had done to the hedge when she had decided to help out with the pruning. The servants were still picking up the fragments of branches and leaves that Inuyasha had cut off with a single wave of a claw.

"Keh." was all the half demon said in reply. Kagome supposed that meant yes, assuming she had guessed right when Inuyasha followed her out the door. A servant handed her a basket, a pair of gloves, and a small knife as she stepped out onto the porch.

"We'll miss lunch." Kagome informed Kaede, seeing the woman nod out of the corner of her eye as she turned to leave.

They were halfway to the forest when Inuyasha spoke. Kagome had been enjoying the fresh morning air and took a moment to register the half demon's words.

"What are you trying to pull?" he snapped as soon as they were out of earshot of the house.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked, looking over her shoulder and a thoroughly annoyed Inuyasha.

"I mean, what are you thinking asking me to accompany you on your little walk?"

"Well, that's the _polite_ thing to do, if you know what that means." she said, getting annoyed herself. What was he trying to say?

"Why didn't you just _command_ me to come with you then, there's something called a _collar_ around my neck you know!" he snapped, glaring at her and sounding as if he were talking to a chicken-brained fool.

"Well it's not really _fair_ is it? You should be allowed to have a choice in what you do." Kagome said, exasperated. Was it that hard to grasp that concept? Apparently it was.

"There's nothing _fair_ in the life of a slave."

"That just depends on how you look at it."

"Maybe you can think that, living in your own happy little world where things are all fair and equal. Well you know what, take that stupid locket off your neck, roll around in the mud for a little while, and see how fair and equal everything is then!"

She gaped at him, even as they entered the forest and he took to the tree branches. How had he known about her locket? He had been gasping with pain when she had revealed it. And why was he so accusing, how did her simple remarks get him so angry? For god's sake she had just tried to be nice, what was with him?

* * *

It made absolutely no sense at all. Who was this Kagome and what in the world was going on in her head? She hadn't ordered him to do anything, not even the tiniest thing, not counting the more embarrassing little incidents which she apologized over and over for. What kind of master was she, could she really be all nice and warm all the time? Impossible, yet the more he thought about it the more it seemed to fit.

_Yeah right, believe that, Inuyasha, and there'll be a knife in your back before you can say 'keh' again!_

That was right, he couldn't allow himself to be dominated by the feelings she might actually be good. All masters were bad, they just were. She would probably turn out to be the worst of the bunch, almost convincing him that she was really good inside. Keh, as if.

"Hey, Inuyasha!" he turned from his crouched position on a tree branch, looking below and behind him as Kagome waved at him.

"I'm going this way now, feel free to explore around here. I'll meet you here around noon!" she said cheerfully, heading off towards the right of the path. There still wasn't an order in her words, she was driving him insane with this. When was she going to cut to the chase and start treating him like vermin? When was she going to take back the clothes she had given him and make him eat the slops that weren't even good enough for the pigs? Maybe never...

_Cut that out, you know she's going to be just as rotten as those other bastards!_

He wished he could be so sure of himself now, though. She really did seem nice and he was filled with confusion. No one, not even the kindest person in the world, would treat a half demon slave like a real person, like a friend... Maybe this Kagome was kinder than the kindest person in the world.

_That doesn't make sense, look at what she's making you think of now!_

With a sigh he told his inner voice to shut up, deciding to take advantage of his master's lack of orders. He'd go hunt something down, maybe find a few kids to scare. Without any restrictions he could do anything he wanted, even run back to the house and kill everyone in site. That alone was suspicious. The girl was trusting him with the lives of her entire family, she could well return to an empty household, yet somehow that prevented him from going back and slaughtering them. She must be a witch or something, he couldn't believe he was passing up a slaughter just because she hadn't ordered him against it.

Enough of that, he would find something to occupy himself with and he slid down to the ground, sniffing for something to chase. There were old trails of squirrels, rabbits, a very faint deer. He crouched slightly, sniffing harder. There was a fresh trace of a fawn below a bush over to the side and he followed it, eager for a chase.

He hadn't gone far before he smelled fresh blood on the winds. He paused, scenting, and confirmed his suspicions that the blood was fawn blood. Apparently someone had found his quarry before he had. Well, he was quite prepared to fight and with no master to call him off he would do just that. All that remained was to find his opponent.

He continued on his way, leisurely following the scent of blood, until he caught site of a nearly stripped carcass, but that wasn't why he had stopped. He smelled wolves, they had taken down that young fawn, and the yellow eyes that hovered around the carcass and the lean furry bodies fit into his memories, for it had been a long time since he had been that shepherd's slave.

Still, the scent of a demon was in the air, a wolf demon to be exact. He had had a few dealings with wolf demons before, it had never been pretty, so he didn't snarl or slash at the wolves that were quickly finishing the rest of the fawn. Common sense, a virtue he had acquired over the years as a slave held him back. Apparently not all demons had such sense.

Something moved along the farthest corner of his vision and he immediately leaped clear, pivoting mid air in his flight to a tree branch to see his opponent. It was a wolf demon, just like the scent dictated. He wore a mixture of furs and armor and a sword was slipped into his belt. His human-like body was muscled and scarred and his black hair was pulled back into a ponytail and a bushy brown tail protruded from his backside.

"What are you doing in _my_ lands?" the wolf snarled, his voice betraying anger but his face twisted into a menacing sneer. Before Inuyasha could respond the demon's nose twitched and his eyes locked on the half demon's neck, on his collar.

"So, you're a half-breed, and a slave, how nice of you to come join the meal." his sneer turning into a evil look of delight. Inuyasha prepared himself, his sleeves falling back to reveal silver claws. Before the demon could say another word he leaped, slashing with his right hand at the wolf demon.

"Got yo-" wait, his claws were clean. Not even a mark or anything, and no blood.

The dust from his landing cleared and the wolf demon lunged at him, kicking at his head. Inuyasha quickly ducked and just as the wolf demon's foot touched the ground he reached upwards to grab the demon's tail. It slid easily out of his grasp and he was suddenly blown back by a swirl of wind. Blinking in surprise he stared as the wolf demon appeared out of the miniature twister he had formed.

"You see, I'm faster than you." the demon said easily, blowing the dust off one of his fists. Inuyasha, his temper wearing thin, lunged again, claws flashing.

"Iron reaver!" he cried, though again his claws met with nothing. A moment later something knocked into his side and he went sprawling across the ground, picking himself up just to be struck by an onslaught of blows.

"Iron reaver, soul stealer!" he cried again, clawing just as the timed blows hit for the second barrage. The yelp of pain and the wet liquid on his claws told him he had hit his mark.

"You'll pay for that!" the demon warned, the fur wrapped around his forearms shredded to bits, his fists cut to the bone.

"I don't think so." was the half demon's reply, wiping the side of his mouth with a sleeve.

They both lunged at each other then, Inuyasha armed with his claws and Kouga with a sword. The wolves snapped and snarled, circling and preparing to lunge, their slavering jaws informing all who cared to look the half demon was outnumbered.

* * *

**A/N**: Contrary to my user info I've decided to update sooner, though there is a consequence. This is actually half of the original chapter four, which I have yet to finish. I just thought this was a good cutoff point. Isn't it such a good cliff hanger? Not. Anyways, expect chapter five by the middle of next week at latest.

**Replies**:

**Neko-Yuff16, Hot Hanyou, anomaly, StaryKegome, Victoria Wolf, DimmingBlackRose**: Thanks for your reviews, good to know I have fans! 

**Samieko**: Not likely, sorry, but this story isn't going to drag much longer than 10 chapters so there's no place from them to really get involved. They would just be bad side characters without any importance in the plot.

**Amaya Mistu**: Yes, Chapter three really sucked. When I'm done with the story, and not pressed for updates, I'll give it a bit of a rewrite.

**KazeMizuHi**: I was planning all along to get Inuyasha and Kouga in a fight, though it doesn't help that much in the plot. I thought it would be interesting.

**Naturesunicorn**: Yes, I know, I took it for what it was. I just didn't really think the story was that unique, I'm sure there is some other Inuyasha slave fic on fanfiction.

**Inutashio**: Yup, he isn't with the evil master or slave master! I didn't like torturing him that much anyways.

**turtlerad17**: Yes, slavery is horrible. I can't imagine we could do that to human beings! But, it is a good setting.

**GoddessDiana**: Here's the update you're hoping for.

**yugia**: Talent? Well I suppose you could call it that. My favorite chapter is the first though. I think the idea I have for the last will be good as well.

**Inuyasha-Addict- 77**: I see, I think I might be reading one of those. Well, never fear, this story has an ending in mind so I'll be continuing until that gets written.

The next part will come out in the middle next week most probably. The more you review the faster I'll update! Now, for the requirement. How about three new signed reviews?

**Darkwolf**


	5. By the New Moon's Light

**A/N:** And now, the much awaited chapter five! Here it is. Oh, and have all of you been paying attention? If you have you should be able to predict one of the main events in this one.

**Collar desc**: Inuyasha's collar is more of a black brown band the width of your index and middle finger. It has markings permanently inscribed in it and cannot be destroyed by anything while it's on Inuyasha. It's pretty smooth so whenever Inuyasha claws at it his claws slip and he slashes his neck instead.

**Chapter Started**: 9/24/04 Chapter Ended: 10/1/04

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters that go by the names of the Inu cast. I own all other characters and this universe is intellectual property of me and a bunch of other people who I've probably forgotten. The point- don't copy it!

* * *

A shiver ran up Kagome's spine as she strode down the familiar forest ways, her eyes scanning the ground, particularly under small rocks and such. The sun was shining, the weather was warm, it was pleasant out here. It reminded her of her dream.

With a shudder she found what she was looking for, the same plant she had found in her dream, and bent to retrieve it when she heard a terrible snarling. The hair on her neck rose and she froze in fear before shaking herself.

_Stop being a fool, Kagome. It was only a dream!_ She screamed at herself, dropping her basket and grabbing her head in her hands.

The snarling was suddenly broken into yelps of pain. Almost like a dog's whimpering, yet different. Almost like a wolf's!

_Kouga, what's he doing here? And where's Inuyasha?_ She suddenly thought, getting to her feet, her basket forgotten, and running towards the snarls-yelps. This couldn't be good, the hunting dogs had always hated Kouga's wolves, she could only suppose Inuyasha, being a dog demon, would as well.

The snarls grew louder, as well as the yelps, and there were now thuds and growls. Kagome broke into a sprint, stumbling a little over her kimono's hem. She burst through the layer of trees and cried out, seeing Kouga kicking at Inuyasha's raised arms. Kouga's fists were bleeding while Inuyasha's clothing bore bite marks on it. The circling, yelping, wolves leaped as one for the half-demon.

"Stop it, stop fighting!" she cried, waving her arms. Kouga paid her no heed, but Inuyasha froze in his tracks, letting the wolves pounce on him and smashing into a tree trunk as Kouga gave him a hard kick in the stomach. What was Inuyasha doing, stopping like that? He was getting clobbered!

_Oh shoot, I just gave an order!_ She realized, rushing in.

"Stop it Kouga, get off of him!" she cried, pushing at the wolf demon. He obliged and pulled the wolves off as well, revealing a disgruntled Inuyasha with his sleeves and pants shredded and blood flowing from bite marks. He glared at her with narrowed amber eyes, a look of pure hate.

"Kagome, you know this mutt?" Kouga asked nonchalantly. "Is he your slave?"

She glared at him, aware that Inuyasha's eyes were boring holes in the side of her head.

"None of you business Kouga, we'll be leaving now." she said, turning to help Inuyasha to his feet. He only growled and sprang up on his own.

"Wait, Kagome!" the wolf demon started but she strode past him, signaling Inuyasha to follow her, which he did. The two demons snarled as they past each other but other than that they got back to the house in one piece.

"Idiot girl." Inuyasha snarled as they broke out of the forest cover. She turned and met his eyes, narrowed and shooting daggers at her own. For some reason her temper snapped just then. Maybe it was because of her dream, maybe it was because of Kouga, maybe it was because of Inuyasha, but she glared back at him.

"Look, I'm sorry about that but you can't just insult me whenever you want!" she shouted, turning and glaring at the taller demon. "I'm sharing my home, food, and life with you and all you do is shout at me and make life hard!"

"Oh, they why don't you just do something about it then?" he snarled back, fangs bared. "Just order me to kill myself, or come up with some other, 'more worthy' punishment!"

"You know, I think I'll do just that!" she shouted, seething with anger.

"Alright then, do it!" he replied, crossing his arms and glaring down at her, at which time Kagome faltered. She'd never kill anyone, never, how did he think she'd even do such a thing?

"I... I..." she started but was cut off with a snort from the half-demon, who leapt nimbly back into the forest despite his wounds.

That night the dinner table was one person short.

* * *

Stupid girl, she was always just blundering around and then apologizing, he thought savagely from where he lounged across the tree branches outside her room. Preferably, he wouldn't want to be there, but it was the only good sleeping spot he knew the way to by heart. After all, it was too dark to see.

Why did she have to buy _him_ anyways? In her own way the girl was even worse than his previous masters, and that was saying something, the half-demon thought, glaring at the curtained window that lead to her room. She was so annoying, and what a temper! Sheesh, what kind of parenting had she gotten to be allowed to just run her mouth off like that? What sensible human would allow their child to run around making trouble?

A groan made him leap to his feet looking this way and that for whoever had made it. Too bad he couldn't make anything out besides the girl's window. Damn it, of all times why did it have to be the new moon tonight?

Humans just had to be near blind in the dark, and he just had to serve his monthly time as a human. After all, it was the fate of all half-breeds. He hated it.

Whoever it was groaned again and he managed to pinpoint the sound. It was coming from the girl's bedroom?

Feeling hand over hand he moved down the tree branch, carefully pushing aside the curtains and peering into her room. Nothing but darkness, he was blocking the faint light from the moonless night.

Silent as an assassin he slipped in, taking to the shadows as he heard the girl stir and moan. She was having a bad dream was all, no danger to himself here. He turned for the window, but something held him back.

Turning he saw that the girl had moved again and the smell of perspiration was in the air, strong even to his human senses. From her moans and groans she seemed pretty traumatized, it didn't seem right to let her suffer.

_There you go again Inuyasha, just more proof she's poisoning your mind._

_Shut up._

With that he crept over to her bedside, cursing when the floorboard beneath his foot creaked, and grabbed the girl by the shoulder, shaking her roughly. He'd wake her up but he wouldn't be gentle about it.

* * *

_'The bushes rustled and Kagome turned, her heart beating in fear. She knew what was coming next and she tried to resist but her body didn't heed her mind and went carefully over to the bushes. She drew aside the curtain of leaves-_

_and was thrown off her feet by the world as it rumbled and buckled beneath her-'_

Kagome's eyes snapped open, her heart pounding in loud thumps. Something was on her shoulder, and as her eyes quickly adjusted she saw it was a hand, a hand that belonged to someone just beside her bed, their face hidden in shadow.

She couldn't help it. She screamed.

"Hey! What are you trying to do, scare the life out of me?" snarled the familiar arrogant voice. Kagome's high pitched note died at once and was replaced by anger.

"What are you doing in _my_ bedroom, Inuyasha?" she cried, sitting up furiously then realizing she was in her night gown and dragged her twisted covers over her shoulders.

"I couldn't sleep, you were all moany and groany, and in case you haven't noticed the only decent tree around here is the one just outside your room!" he snapped in response, "And unless you want to wake the whole household quiet down!"

"Well you were sleeping perfectly fine for every single other night!" she snapped in retort, though she lowered her volume.

"How would you know that?" he asked quickly.

At that she could only blush in embarrassment, glad that the darkness hid her pretty well. Actually, after she woke up from her nightly dream and couldn't get back to sleep she had been looking out the window, and therefore seeing Inuyasha sleeping like a baby, though she would never say that aloud. She had found the sight strangely comforting.

"Because I like looking at the stars, and you just so happened to be in the way!" she said after an awkward silence, though she couldn't completely mask her embarrassment. "Why are you hiding in the shadows anyways?" she asked again, pleased to see that now it was her turn to catch him unawares.

"Why should you care?" was the angry response.

Well, if he wouldn't show himself she'd find out the hard way. Reaching over to her bedside she found the candle holder and the flint and tinder she always kept near in case of nighttime strolls. With a deft flick and a blow she made a fire and lit the candle.

Inuyasha must have heard her because he made a mad dash towards the window, but too late.

"Inuyasha, what's going on?" she said with a gasp staring at him.

His hair was black now, like her own, and his now brown eyes were glaring at her angrily. The wind from the window blew back some strands of hair and she saw the ears, human ears, right where they were supposed to be. Not the silver dog ones that were supposed to be on top of his head. She almost thought she was looking at a different person, until she saw the collar around his neck. That was Inuyasha alright.

* * *

Stupid girl, she just had to get curious, Inuyasha thought savagely as he stood, illuminated by the candle light. Another part of his human mind was wondering why she hadn't commanded him to show himself, but that was quickly snuffed out by his own fear and anger.

"If you tell a single soul about this I'll..." he started, glaring at her knowing that whatever threat he tried to use it would never work. To his surprise she nodded mutely in compliance, still staring at him, her eyes wide.

"What happened?" she asked again, her voice barely a whisper.

"What happened, the new moon, _that's_ what happened." he growled in response, not liking at all that she had found out about the secret he had worked so carefully to hide. He should have never woken her up, he should have left her be with those horrible dreams of hers, yet if what she said before was true she would have seen him anyway. She would have found out.

"You mean, you turn human on the new moon? _Every_ new moon?" she asked again.

"Yes every new-"

"And you couldn't sleep because you're vulnerable now-"

"If you tell anyone about this-"

"I won't, as long as you don't tell anyone about my dreams."

Hold it, dream_s_? He blinked at her for a moment. That explained why she was always looking tired all day, and was tired all day though only he could tell it. She had been having bad dreams at night.

"So you've been having bad dreams _every_ night?"

"Yes, and don't tell anyone, please! I don't want them to worry about me!" she pleaded.

"Just worry about keeping your own mouth shut!" he snapped back before hopping onto the windowsill. "Now good night!"

With that he climbed carefully back to the tree, finding his place again, and sat, facing the opposite direction. It didn't take long for him to realize he was being watched.

"What now?" he moaned, turning to glare at her.

She was leaning against the window sill, watching him, though she averted her eyes as he glared at her. If he read her expression right she looked pitying.

"I don't want your sympathy." he growled, turning around again.

Ten minutes later nothing had changed. Kagome was still watching him from the window and he was getting very annoyed.

Turning, yet again, he glared at her.

"Aren't you going back to bed yet?" he snapped, unable to take it any longer.

"I won't be able to fall asleep." she replied with a sigh, "I'll just wait for morning to come."

Just like him, waiting for morning, but she did this every day. He only had the new moon's night.

"You'll get sick." he said pointedly. It wasn't the dog days of summer anymore. Fall was coming and the nights were getting colder.

"Then maybe I'll actually be able to sleep without those dreams." she replied stubbornly.

"It's your life." he said, though he didn't turn around again. Surely she couldn't keep this up forever, but for now it looked like she could. She was just standing there watching him, her eyes occasionally darting around the grounds. Of course, now he was getting tired. There was nothing to do, and these stupid human senses of his told him he should be sleeping. He had to do something or just drift off into unconsciousness.

"What are your dreams about anyways?" he asked, pretending not to be interested.

"It's always the same. I'm walking through the woods, I stop to pick up a plant, and then I hear a bush rustle. I turn around and this thing attacks me." he could hear her shudder involuntarily. It was probably worse than she had described it. Then again, humans were always overreacting to even the smallest things. One day he'd killed a stray rabbit in one of his forgotten master's fields. His daughter had burst into tears and started screaming, getting him beaten and then promptly sold. It had been just a stupid rabbit.

Suddenly the branch creaked and he was jerked from his train of thought. The girl was climbing up the branch, towards where he was sitting, and settled herself beside him. He promptly turned the other way, wishing she hadn't blocked his way down. Human bodies were so frail, he couldn't just hop down like he normally would have.

"I see why you sleep up here, it's nice." she said quietly.

"You mean you've never climbed a tree before?" he asked sarcastically.

"Nope, it's not as easy as you think."

"I've never had problems with it, even on the new moon." he replied. Everyone climbed trees when they were young, he had just supposed she would do the same.

"Well you're a practiced climber." she said with a huff.

"If you call jumping onto a tree branch practiced." he snapped back.

"You still have one night a month-"

"Oh just shut up!" she was getting annoying now, but at least she had taken his words to heart. The silence that came between them then stretched far longer than anything else. Finally he broke it, feeling a little uneasy.

"Why me?" he asked, but he received no response. Turning around he saw she was asleep against him, her face turned into his now black hair.

Well, at least he wouldn't be falling asleep for this night.

* * *

**A/N**: Okay, I think that last part was really lame but it has to start somewhere doesn't it? -cringe- Sorry for the wait, my favorites list just got two stories longer and I was really caught up in reading them. But hey, I updated in a week right?

**Replies**:

Inutashio: Oh no, don't do that! -cringe- Anyways, you read above, you tell me. I couldn't exactly have Inuyasha torn to pieces could I? Do you think it would have been better if I had made them fight in a barnyard? I originally thought of that...

Neko-Yuff16: Nope, sorry, but I have no place for her to have a good part. Inu's just going to avoid the princess of ice.

Amaya Mitsu: I'll see if I have time, and that cliff hanger was horrible in my eyes. Don't worry though, I have a really good one coming up in the next chapter or is that bad?

GoddessDiana: Lol, how ironic.

cheli81, Naturesunicorn, Anime-Devil-101: Thanks for the reviews, and as you can see I've updated.

Mariahbaby: Really? I wouldn't exactly call it beautiful, but if you say so!

turtlerad17: Yes, that's a bit of an issue with me. I don't like too much OOCness in stories. I guess it's a little... creepy?

Keyo-Red angel of hope: Yup, I have a description above. The rosary will come into play later though, but I think I'm going to edit some of the beginning chapters so it can have a bit of a bigger role. Sorry all, but I think I'm going to take some time off new chapters for that.

Copperline Kitty: Really? Well I'm sure nobody says "bad dog" to him afterwords.

Victoria Wolf: She'll jump in and make a big mistake that causes Inuyasha to get injured though not very badly. Yup, that's what she'll do.

-looks up- I only had... 12 reviews? I'd like more than that please. I want a solid fifteen before I update, please?

**Darkwolf**


	6. A Father's Sword

**A/N:** I'm so sorry for the delay, but I had an idea and needed to find a way to add it to the current plot, and I'm having some second thoughts about some past chapters. Anyways, I personally don't like this chapter too much, too much filler. I'll edit it later, I'm sure you'll want to read the little plot piece. Sorry for the cliffie by the way.

**Chapter Started**: 10/4/04 **Chapter Ended:** 10/11/04

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters that go by the names of the Inu cast. I own all other characters and this universe is intellectual property of me and a bunch of other people who I've probably forgotten. The point- don't copy it!

* * *

Kagome blinked sleepily, her eyes still heavy with sleep. She was vaguely aware that she wasn't in her own bed, and that she was cold. Instinctively she leaned against the only heat source she had, some soft black material.

She nearly yelped when her 'pillow' shifted.

With a shock that drove the rest of the sleep from her system she moved back, nearly falling off the tree she had been sleeping in. That soft black stuff hadn't been a pillow, it had been hair, Inuyasha's hair.

The half-demon turned to watch her and she flushed realizing that she was in her nightgown and that she had slept with him in a tree, a tree of all places!

"Inu... yasha... Um... yeah..." she tried to say something, anything, to cover for her blush. Surprisingly it was Inuyasha who broke the silence, taking off the top half of his yukata (He still had another shirt under it) and tossing it over to her.

"You're shivering." he said simply.

She took a moment to recover from the shock and then another moment to realize the fire-rat fur she was holding was warm. She slung it immediately over her shoulders, glad for it's warmth. Immediately she was surrounded by Inuyasha's musky-forest scent, so different from the rancid odor of ruin that had coated him a few weeks before.

"Aren't you cold?" she asked, squinting slightly as the very edge of the sun peaked over the horizon, casting Inuyasha in shadow.

The half-demon shrugged and turned, facing Kagome's window as the sun rose higher. It was a half circle over the horizon when Inuyasha seemed to pulse. It caught Kagome by surprise and she scooted back, taking a sharp breath as Inuyasha pulsed again.

He was changing, there was a slightly orange glow around him, and his hair was turning silver, starting from the roots and reaching to the tips. The now silver tresses flapped aside in the wind, blowing freely against his face as the human ears disappeared and his normal, dog-like ones sprouted from his head.

"You'd better not tell anyone." he growled, facing her again, he eyes glowing amber instead of the brown they had held a few moments before.

Speechless she shook her head, but that appeared to be enough for him, or maybe he was just distracted by some noise because his ears twitched.

"You'd better get back into you room." he said pointedly and she understood, realizing it would be pretty embarrassing to be discovered in a tree with her supposed 'slave'.

"As long as you don't tell anyone about my dreams." she replied and carefully slid back into her room where she quickly dove into her bed, pretending to be just waking as Shippo knocked on the door.

* * *

"As long as don't tell anyone about my dreams." she said before slipping back through her window as if she did it every day.

Maybe it was the fact that she hadn't used a command, or maybe because he was just tired from staying up all night, but he decided to keep his word, for now.

With a masked yawn he got to his feet, leaping lightly to the grass damp with dew, his feet barely feeling the cold and instead relishing it. He could never do this on a new moon, how he pitied mortals, so susceptible to these tiny things.

After pausing a moment to wiggle his toes he headed off to the kitchens where the early risers were already getting breakfast.

Kaede spooned him a steaming bowl of porridge, adding a generous portion of chopped ham to the mix before turning to another slave, a hint of a smile on her aged features.

It was his first meal since yesterday noon, he had purposely missed dinner to tend to his wounds from Kouga and his cronies. They wouldn't heal overnight like they should so he had to take advantage of the situation.

He wolfed down the porridge, his empty stomach, seeming to have enlarged after a night as a mortal, growling for more but any more and he'd attract Kaede's suspicions. The woman, no matter how old, was a priestess and without another word he placed the nearly clean earthenware bowl into the sink.

"Inuyasha, hold on one moment." Kaede called as he headed for the door. He turned, glancing at her over his shoulder.

"Yesterday Kagome was out herb picking, she was looking for Rockfern, but she came back empty handed." Kaede continued, spooning out another bowl of porridge. Inuyasha knew where this conversation was going.

"So you want me to get this 'Rockfern' for you." he said dryly. It wasn't a question.

"Ahh, thank you for volunteering." Kaede said, moving much faster than a woman her age could have moved, grabbing a basket with a white cloth blanketed over it and stuffed it into his arms, returning to the kettle before he had even realized she had given him the basket.

"You're looking for a plant that grows in the shadows of rocks. It's leaves grow in threes along the sides, you want the top half so the bottom half will grow back. Most of it grows on Kouga's lands but there is some on ours, stay clear of Kouga by the way. He's a bit territorial."

Didn't he know that.

- - -

An hour later he was sniffing in vain, leaping between the tree tops, his basket completely and totally empty.

He remembered the scent of Rockfern, Kagome had had some on her when she had broke up the fight between him and that bastard Kouga. So far he hadn't found a whiff of the elusive plant, he could see why they needed it so much. Even his nose couldn't find it, and Kagome could?

It must be their powers, he thought with a sigh, refusing to admit a mortal would have better luck finding Rockfern that he would.

Suddenly his nose twitched, a scent as familiar as the night stars wafting past him. He knew it like he knew his blood, demon blood human tainted.

He turned at once, racing against the wind as he ran for the house, his nose filled with the aroma of an almost metallic hue, mixed with wood and oil. He knew that scent.

How many times had the aroma filled his past, his ancient home before he had been enslaved.

How many times had he buried his face into his mothers arms, inhaling her scent and that of another.

How many times had he seen that glorious fang unsheathed, felling a hundred men in a single blow.

The name rang in his head, the scent was embedded in his mind.

Tetsusaiga, the demon fang, deadly in all ways.

Tetsusaiga, father's sword.

* * *

With a yawn Kagome finally got to the kitchens where Kaede was spooning porridge out of a nearly empty kettle.

"You're late, Kagome." the elderly priestess said, spooning out the last bowl and giving it to her.

"Your dream bothering ye again?"

"No, mom, I actually slept quite well last night." Kagome said, starting on her porridge. It was the truth, she had slept quite well last night compared to the rest of her dream filled nights. It must have been the fresh air, she decided.

"So ye didn't dream about such nonsense as a Kouga abduction?" Kaede asked, sitting down across the table.

"No." Kagome said, uncomfortable under Kaede's close scrutiny.

"Mom, where's Inuyasha?" she asked, quickly changing the subject.

"I sent him out to gather Rockfern, seeing as you came back with nothing." Kaede replied. "Poor soul, always having to obey orders. Thought that he'd enjoy a stroll through the forest."

"Yeah, I should have thought of that." Kagome murmured. Poor Inuyasha, if she made even the smallest error, the smallest slip of the tongue, and he'd be waiting on her hand and foot. She'd never want to condemn anyone to a life like that.

"Where are ye going, child?" Kaede suddenly asked as Kagome, her bowl only half empty, got to her feet.

"The library, I'm not very hungry." was the only reply Kaede received before Kagome set the bowl before one of the cats and left the kitchens, heading for the library. Her uncle in law, lord Higurashi, had always thought power was built around knowledge and their house incorporated the design, having the library at its center.

A servant was dusting one of the shelves as she arrived and quickly bowed.

"Lady Kagome, may I help you with anything?" the woman asked politely, pausing in her dusting.

"Yes, do you have any books on demon collars?" Kagome asked, curtsying in return though she wasn't required to do such a thing to a servant.

"I'm afraid I don't know about that specific material, but I would suggest reading about demon slavery in the history books. There might be something there."

"Thank you, you may continue with your work now." Kagome said and left before the servant could finish bowing.

"History, history, history..." she murmured under her breath as she strode down the corridors of shelves, finding the row that held as many history books as Lord Higurashi could spare to them.

"Demon slaves..." she paused and pulled out a book, reading it's title. '_The Demon Wars and the House of Higurashi_'

It was worth a shot and she took it to one of the large floor cushions she had dragged over and opened it, thumbing through the pages.

'_And the Higurashi name spread through the demons, mostly after the slaying of the lord of the west, Inutaisho...._

_.... the demon wars continued for many years.._.'

No, that wasn't slavery, that was just the war of her grandfather's time, as if she had expected anything better.

With a sigh she returned the book to the shelf, about to select another when a piercing scream broke the afternoon silence.

- - -

She threw open the doors to the courtyard, seeing that the servants were going crazy. The source of the commotion seemed to be coming from the forest entrance and she ran hurriedly through the crowd, using her rank to get herself through the terrified servants. As she pushed the last two servants aside she could only gasp with shock.

Inuyasha stood before the forest wall, snarling with fury. In his left hand he clutched the sheath of a sword, in his right...

In his right he held the collar of the servant that had been polishing the swords in the armory. The weapons were littered on the table and ground around them. The servant's clothes were ripped and she could see blood seeping through a shoulder wound.

"Inuyasha, stop it!" she cried, charging forwards. What could have made him so angry all of a sudden? The Inuyasha she knew didn't run around attacking servants.

With a growl of frustration and no little fury Inuyasha let the servant go, who immediately stumbled into his peers who herded him back to the house. Kagome waved the others aside, assuring them it was alright while grabbing Inuyasha's wrist and dragging him into a clearing she knew was located behind the trees. That was when she turned around, or tried to.

Inuyasha had grabbed the throat of her kimono and yanked her into the air, glaring at her with narrowed amber eyes, eyes that she was forced to meet.

"Inuyasha... what's going on?" she asked awkwardly, feeling her kimono stretch at the seems.

"You killed him..." was her reply, a deathly whisper of fury.

"What are you talking about?" she asked again, the collar of her kimono starting to wear into the back of her neck, it hurt!

"You killed my father!" Inuyasha roared, glaring at her.

She was starting to feel a little light headed and barely registered his words.

"Inuyasha... put me down, I haven't killed anyone and most certainly not your father... I don't even know who he is!" she tried, grabbing at his hand to loosen his grip. She had shifted and now her collar was cutting off her air supply. Maybe Inuyasha noticed it, or the impracticality behind his attacking her, because he set her down, though not exactly lightly.

She staggered backwards, landing flat on her bottom. She stayed there to catch her breath for a moment before looking back up at Inuyasha. He had turned away from her, his eyes shaded by his brow, staring at the sword he held in his left hand.

She remembered that sword. As punishment once Kaede had made her clean it. It had taken her hours to realize the thing was always rusty, no matter what she did to it.

"Inuyasha, what happened?" she tried again, glad that she had decided to stay on the ground as Inuyasha shot her an anguished look.

"You should know, it was your family who killed him." he said, his words hidden entirely in a growl.

"First you kill my father and then you neglect his sword!" At this point he drew the sword, revealing it's dull blade and rusted metal. It was chipped and dented in places and the hilt was terribly worn.

"We didn't do anything to that sword, it's always rusty! Kaede even tried to clean it with a spell, nothing works. As for you father, I don't even know who he is, let alone if we've killed him or not!"

"Isn't this proof enough? He never was without the Tetsusaiga" growled the half-demon, brandishing the rusted blade at her head. It couldn't hurt her and they both knew it.

"Well maybe it was a coincidence, we've received many gifts from other houses before. What was your father's name?"

"He was Inutaisho, lord of the west."

* * *

Kagome gasped and recognition shone in her eyes. Had she been upright she probably would have stumbled backwards, but it hardly mattered to him.

He had hoped, somehow, in some way, his father had survived. A full-blooded demon would have lived until now and probably for many centuries to come. He would have gotten free from this stupid collar and find the lord Inutaisho and wreak havoc on the humans. Yet another false hope, cheated out of him by this girl who tried to be so kind...

...and was in turn so cruel.

With another growl, more of frustration than anger, he leapt into the forest, disappearing into the shadows. He heard his name but kept going and Kagome did not order him to return.

- - -

He sat in the nook of the tree outside Kagome's window, glaring at the rusted blade of Tetsusaiga. All he remembered was the massive fang, so deadly that it could kill a hundred men in a single swing.

Now the darned blade could barely cut the wood of the tree he was sitting in, and he slashed at the tree for good measure.

Tetsusaiga's blade bounced off the bark, barely leaving a dent and he sighed heavily, sheathing the sword back into the sheath he had hung at his waist.

His stomach growled but he wasn't hungry, perhaps it was because the servants all started and shivered whenever he came by, perhaps because he didn't want to face the rest of them. He should just pretend to have been asleep, but he wasn't tired either.

And he smelled the scent of a rogue demon on the winds.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

With a sigh Kagome strode through the forest. The moon was out and cast silvery shadows around her. She walked on a memorized path, having taken it not too long ago for the same reason. They had run out of Rockfern last night tending to the wounded servant's injuries, and she had to pick them now.

"There you are, little one!" she exclaimed softly to herself as she knelt down to snap a few leaves off hidden plants, careful not to take too many leaves from one plant. That would do, she had taken far too long to get here, she had to go back now. They would all be worried about her, not including Inuyasha of course. He probably wouldn't bat an eyelash if she wasn't in bed.

A bush rustled behind her and she turned, somehow on edge though part of her mind was still telling her it was just a fox or a raccoon. Perhaps it was because the pleasant chirping of crickets and other nightly creatures had suddenly stopped.

Her heart beat fast in her chest as she got as quietly as she could to her feet, cautiously sneaking up to the sounding bush. The scene was so familiar, so eerily familiar. Taking a deep breath she pulled aside the branches....

Two pincer-like jaws reached for her, blood dripping in falls from them, the rancid breath of fresh meat wafting over her, the owner of it all so close she couldn't even see what it was. All she could see was the gaping hole of a mouth and the jaws, reaching for her...

* * *

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open as a high-pitched scream filled the night air.

* * *

**A/N:** I will try to update faster next time, it's hard when I think my story just got a chapter longer to focus on just one event. Anyways, I want twenty reviews this time! I'll probably get it within the week, but just in case I don't. I'll try to update within two weeks then. ((And Inuyasha got another red shirt if you want to know, he has more than just one.))

Neko-Yuff16: I can't stand her either, she's just an icy evil side of Kagome. Creepy, but a friend of mine is obsessed with her. It must be the bow and arrows...

DimmingBlackRose, Jewely, :)), Anime-Devil-101, , Amaya Mitsu, Animefreak321654, Liarra, Sango-no-kawaii-taijiya: There, I updated, really sorry for the wait. -cringe-

Inuyashaonly1: Well, I don't think I did that scene too well. Oh well.

Copperline Kitty: Peace!

cheli81: Yes, some things on are just freaky. I'm crazy about keeping the Characters in Character, though Miroku is fine if he stops acting perverted.

Inutashio: So... do I still get a cookie?

The Ying and Yang Twins: Lol, I tend to do that too sometimes.

Shardz: Thanks, as said above I don't like OOCness very much, and of course I'll keep writing!

Aoura Maiden: Of course I'm writing more, I have an ending in mind after all, though the story will be extended. I'm giving Sango a part, though a small one, since my next fic will tie into this one a little. -hinthint-

Yeah, well sorry for the delay and all, I just hope the chapter's decent enough to make you all forget about it. Give me about two weeks, I'm being bombarded with homework, for the next update.

**Darkwolfgal**


	7. A Cruel Reality

**A/N:** Well, I finally got tired of waiting for two more reviews, you were all two short, so I'm posting this. I hope you enjoy it, I'm sure it makes chapter six look like road kill. Personally, I had a great time writing this, so it was finished in two days.

--------- : Change of views. "......" : Spoken words

- - - : Time change. _Italics on their own_: Thoughts.

**Chapter Started**: 10/12/04 **Chapter Ended:** 10/13/04

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters that go by the names of the Inu cast. I own all other characters and this universe is intellectual property of me and a bunch of other people who I've probably forgotten. The point- don't copy it!

* * *

_**.:Forgotten Freedom: A Cruel Reality:.**_

_**.:By: Darkwolfgal:.**_

* * *

With a jolt he sprang to his feet, his nose twitching. There was blood on the wind, and that demon scent he had scented before was stronger now, and fresher. This demon was nearby, and had apparently struck already.

But who was the victim?

Leaping quickly to the ground he ran to the door, seeing Kikyo and a crowd of worried servants and guards. Apparently in the commotion they had forgotten he had attacked one of their own for he was met with no aggression and easily broke through the crowd and came face to face with Kikyo.

"Inuyasha," she said curtly, giving him a cold glare that sent shivers up his spine. "You are a half-demon, are you not?"

That didn't need an answer so he didn't give one, but his eyes narrowed. He could see her brown eyes, so different from Kagome's though they were sisters, switch to the Tetsusaiga but she said nothing about that. She said nothing about the goings on of the day at all actually, her subject was completely different.

"Go into the forest and find out what we're up against."

He bristled, knowing he could slice her head off with a single swipe of his claws...

"Kagome's missing, and Kaede-"

The first word was all he needed as encouragement and he nodded, leaping past the servants and into the forest, running easily through the underbrush. If Kagome were to die...

_I'd go with her of course._

_But is that the only reason why you're hurrying?_

_And why are you caring now, I thought she was poisoning my mind?_

_She's been 'poisoning' **your** mind, not mine._

_We are of the same mind!_

_Not exactly..._

_Oh just be quiet!_

He brushed his thoughts away just like he brushed the irritating branches away. What he thought didn't matter, if he wanted to live through tonight Kagome had to be saved, but from the fresh metallic scent of blood, her blood, he wasn't so sure even a full blooded demon could get there in time.

Suddenly the air around him changed and he felt his ears pin. There was power in the air and instinct made him go into a crouch just as the massive explosion of violet light reached him.

The light was blinding, he couldn't see a thing. The world was suddenly a bright violet and if he didn't know the ground was down beneath him he could have sworn the world had flipped over, throwing him into nothingness.

Something, a vague something, came hurtling towards him and he caught it instinctively yet again and ducking back down, whatever it was gripped tightly to his chest.

It was only when the light had faded did he realize he was somehow holding Kagome, unconscious, in his arms.

Relief filled him at once, before he realized her green kimono was stained a dark red around her waist and his fingers were red with blood, warm blood.

With a start he lowered Kagome to the ground, clearing away her hair, and looking at the jagged gash on her right upper arm.

It wasn't a knife wound, or anything made by claws or fangs, and the wound on her back, lighter but bleeding freely, looked more like something sharp had hit her there, hard.

Before her could begin to think of what demon could have done this the bushes rustled, making him turn, one hand resting on the useless Tetsusaiga just for the sake of having something, anything, to use against the thing besides his own claws.

The bloodstained pincers of the massive centipede demon poked out before the six eyes and the rest of it's brownish plated body followed, it's many legs letting it rear up into the air, clicking it's pincer's menacingly.

He removed his hand from Tetsusaiga's hilt and took Kagome's limp body in his arms, leaping clear just as the demon's pincers struck the ground behind them. They were stuck in the soil for a while and he used that time to leap away, leaving Kagome in the shelter at the base of the tree before dealing with the demon.

It reared again and clicked it's pincers, he drew the rusted blade of Tetsusaiga and held it with both hands, cursing the blade's bad condition.

The demon struck again, clicking it's pincers together where Inuyasha had stood just a few moments before. He appeared behind it, smashing Tetsusaiga into the back of it's head.

Neither blade nor shell gave way and he was forced to leap clear again, diving into the sheltering tree branches as the demon tossed it's head wildly. It had certainly felt the blow but it wouldn't do any lasting harm. Inuyasha cursed his father's blade, willing it to become the same fang his father had wielded.

Nothing happened and he lunged again, risking a slash at the thing's underbelly with his claws and Tetsusaiga. Nothing but sparks came out of that, and him nearly being crushed.

He leaped clear again, suddenly noticing the thing's rear end, the part with fewer legs that served as a 'tail', swish around behind him, uncovering Kagome's body. The demon saw her too and started towards her while Inuyasha threw himself at it again, managing to pierce an eye before being thrown off and hitting a tree, slumping to the ground near Kagome.

The centipede demon reared again, roaring in pain, before driving it's at Kagome. Inuyasha threw himself between them, only half on his feet, using Tetsusaiga's blade and his strength to keep the pincers away, managing to deflect them aside.

As he leaped clear this time he couldn't help but see the tips of his silver hair stained crimson with Kagome's blood and the one drop of red that flew off into the air...

... and fell onto the blade of Tetsusaiga.

Suddenly the blade glowed a bright yellow, the almost blinding light paralyzing the centipede demon for a moment, and when the light cleared he saw the sword that had been embedded into his memory, massive and sharp with a tuft of fur just above the leather wrapping around the hilt.

Tetsusaiga had transformed.

"Now you're going to die!"

he cried, swinging the sword even as he hung in midair. A massive scar of yellow appeared in the air, streaking across the demon, causing it's body to fade into dust as the streak cut it in half.

When nothing was left he turned back to Kagome, sheathing Tetsusaiga and taking her in his arms, careful to avoid the bleeding wound on her back and upper arm, and heading back to the house.

---------

"Kagome... wake up."

A voice called, soft and cold, exactly the opposite of how her she felt. She was burning with heat and pain. As she opened her eyes everything was fuzzy, but she recognized her room, lit with torches, and Kikyo's silhouette.

"Kik...yo?" she asked weakly, trying to sit up.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." warned another voice as she began to feel the sting of pain in her back and relaxed. Instead she turned around to find Inuyasha lounging against the windowsill, his hands red as well as some of his silver hair.

Red with blood, my blood.

"What... happened?" she asked, glancing at them both.

"You were attacked by a centipede demon, I had to go out and save you." replied Inuyasha, but under his annoyed manner there was a small note of relief, but Kagome hardly noticed.

"It had pincers... didn't it?" she asked, barely registering Inuyasha's nod.

Her dream, just like her dream. The bushes had rustled, she had turned and pulled them back, revealing the pincers and jaws, dripping with blood. Someone else's blood. Which meant it had killed someone first, and soon after.

Suddenly something seemed to be missing from her room, something important.

"Where's Shippo?"

"Outside, I needed to tend to your wounds." Kikyo replied matter-of-factly.

"What about mom?"

From the glance Kikyo flashed Inuyasha she got the idea.

"Where's mom, where's Kaede?" she cried, trying to get up but falling back as Kikyo pushed her back down.

"Shh... Kagome, you need you rest-"

"Where's our mother, where's Kaede!" she cried, fighting at Kikyo's strong hands in her fear.

"Kagome, you need your rest, Kaede is fine!" Kikyo replied but even she could not hide her worry and it only made Kagome even more afraid.

"KAEDE!" she screamed, feeling tears prick against her eyes.

In the moment that her mouth was open Kikyo moved, tipping something into Kagome's open mouth, and suddenly the world was fuzzy and she was so tired she could barely move.

"Find... Kaede..." she murmured as she drifted off into her forced slumber.

- - -

Her eyes blinked slowly open, her surroundings still hazy. She had a huge headache, but at least it blocked out the pain in her arm and back.

As she lay back in her bed she realized the sun was rising, and someone had drawn back her curtains to let the light shine in. She smelled the sweet spice scent of their candles, which meant they had been burning almost all night.

She shouldn't have fallen asleep, she shouldn't have. She remembered being worried but last night was fuzzy... too fuzzy...

Something caught her eye as the sun glinted off it's lacquer polished surface. A mug, and when she moved it to sniff it with her left hand she wrinkled her nose immediately as she saw and smelt it's contents.

Rockfern... they had given her Rockfern. She would have been out like a light for at least a day... but this had been brewed in water and it was old. They hadn't had fresh Rockfern in days...

But it had had the same effect, last night was as fuzzy as a sheep's wool, but there were also ways of trying to counteract Rockfern. There was a vine that grew high on the trees. It was hard to come by, and even harder to find the petals, but they lasted so long....

She rang the bell that she knew would be on her night stand and Kikyo entered, eyeing her with a worried look in her cold eyes.

"Kik..yo?"

"Kagome, you should be asleep." she couldn't help but notice how her sister's eyes flickered to the empty mug in her left hand.

"I'm thirsty... and my head's fuzzy... I think Skyvine tea will do the trick." she replied carefully, letting her voice break as often as it needed to, since i was an effect of the Rockfern.

"That's a strong herb, sister. Are you sure it is necessary?" Kikyo knew Skyvine's properties as well as she did.

"Yes... I have a huge headache..."

Kikyo nodded and left, returning a moment later and helping Kagome prop herself up on an extra pillow and sheets a servant had come in with. She could see Shippo eyeing her worriedly from the doorframe but he didn't dare disobey Kikyo. She smiled reassuringly at him before checking her mug and seeing that it was indeed Skyvine petals that were soaked into it's brew.

She took a sip, closing her eyes and enjoying it's warmth and then she remembered.

Kikyo was at her bedside, she was screaming something, and Inuyasha was eyeing her from the window and then...

"Kaede..." she whispered taking a moment to register the name.

"Kikyo, where's Kaede? Where's our mother?" she demanded, scaring the wits out of the servant though Kikyo was quick to press her back against the pillows.

"I'm sorry Kagome... but I don't know." Kikyo whispered, her own eyes, icy brown, were sparkling with something besides ice.

Kagome stared at her, feeling the tears start to prick...

... but none fell because at that moment there was a huge clamor in the hallway and Inuyasha kicked open the door.

---------

He stood there, panting heavily, exhausted after his night's efforts. There had been more of them, the centipede demons. There were more, many more, and two had decided he was a threat.

Worst of all, the Tetsusaiga hadn't been any help to him at all, until he had seen Kaede.

Kaede, who was the heavy burden in his arms, draped over with his outer yukata.

Kaede, who was dead.

They stared at him, the servant and the sisters, as he stood there half leaning on the door frame, the door quivering at one side of him. He saw the recognition in Kagome's eyes first as their brown depths, sparkling with tears, turned to the burden he held in his arms.

Kikyo gave a heavy sigh, wiping all traces of sorrow from her face, and strode forwards, helping the servants relieve him of Kaede's body, leaving Kagome to her room with him.

And that was when her tears started to flow, and when he finally succumbed to his exhaustion.

- - -

It was in the afternoon when he woke, his wounds from the night before barely scratches, though they still stung.

With a growl he got to his feet, supporting himself against the wall while observing his surroundings. He had fallen asleep against the wall in Kagome's room, after she had started crying, after he had brought the dead remains of Kaede back to her, just like he had been ordered to...

Where was Kagome anyways? He was going to have a word with her about her flapping tongue, the foolish girl nearly got him killed searching for her mother.

With a growl he strode through the hall, noticing how the servants averted their eyes.

_Well of course, I just brought the dead lady back._

It hardly mattered, he just wanted to find Kagome and if they wouldn't look at him he wasn't going to get anything out of them.

He stumbled upon her scent out of doors after grabbing a new fire rat yukata from the servants and he easily tracked it, going to the borders of the forest where she sat, sobbing quietly, behind a tree.

He strode right up to her, turning and glaring down at her. Her eyes were puffy and her cheeks were red. Trails of tears ran down them, though no more flowed. She had cried herself out, all the better to make her listen to him.

"Hey, Kagome!" he snapped with annoyance and no little anger.

"You nearly got me killed last night, you know that?"

She stared at him blankly, as if she barely registered his words.

Another bit of tinder added to his sparking fury.

"Did you hear that? With your little 'find Kaede' you made me run back into this damn forest again after saving your butt!"

She said nothing, just stared straight ahead.

A spark barely missed the bunch of soft flammable tinder.

"And you didn't even have the decency to say 'thanks' the first time!"

She made no move to indicate she had heard. She could have been blind and deaf, nobody could tell the difference.

That was it, the tinder caught.

With a surge of fury he grabbed her collar, pinning her against the tree trunk though not choking her.

"Hey, are you listening to me?!"

he got no response and his temper flared. He slapped her, the force of his blow jerking her head to one side, though he had been restraining. That wouldn't bruise even the weak skin of a human. It seemed to snap her into reality and he continued.

"Just get over it already, Kaede is dead, dead you hear! She's not coming back so just get over it!" he shouted, his face inches from hers.

There was a long pause as the flames of his anger burned, his glaring amber eyes boring into her own and then...

"You're right, Inuyasha."

her voice was eerily calm, emotionless, monotone, so different from her expressive voice. It took him a moment to remember she wasn't Kikyo, she was Kagome.

The flames were suddenly doused.

"I'm just being stupid, Kaede's dead, there's no use crying over her."

again the monotonous voice, a freaky sound to be coming out of Kagome. He stepped back, removing his hand from her collar. Without his support she slumped to the ground, her knees folded beneath her.

"My mom... she's dead... and all I'm doing is dragging this place down, aren't I?"

he didn't say anything, he couldn't, his mouth had suddenly gone dry.

Kagome had pulled out a knife.

---------

It was just an ordinary knife, so easy to slip away from the kitchens. No one had noticed it, they had all been too busy mourning for Kaede. It had been so easy to hide, fitting easily in her pouch, and now she stared at it's sharp gleaming blade and then held it to her breast, the tip pointing towards her. Her hands slid to the left, to let the knife hover over her heart.

This was it, she was leaving, she was going to see Kaede again. She pushed her hands outwards, closing her eyes, and thrust the knife at her heart...

... but the pain never came.

She was face to face with a shocked Inuyasha who was holding the knife in his hands. He stared at her, she met his gaze with the blank stare of her own.

"Why did you stop me?" she murmured.

"Why didn't you let me end it, why are you so cruel?" her expressionless tone she had worked so hard to keep faltered, despair making its entrance with her last words. She had always tried, really tried, to be kind to him. Why was he so heartless?

"Because I was wrong." he replied, his own words soft.

"You can't just 'get over it'. It's not that simple."

and then he shocked her, pulling her into an embrace, the knife discarded on the ground beside them. Somehow he had known this was what she needed. Perhaps he wasn't so heartless after all.

She leaned into his chest, her eyes closed, her hands clutching the cloth of his shirt. His arms tightened around her comfortingly, letting her know they were there, as if he could block out the pain, shielding her behind his red sleeves.

"I've lost a mother too."

he said and the tears returned, flowing faster than ever, pouring in torrents that ran down her cheeks as she sobbed for Kaede, for herself, and for the half-demon that held her so gently, letting her cry herself out.

Reality, it was just too cruel.

* * *

**A/N:** Did you like it? Tell me, there's a purple button somewhere below that wants to be pressed. Anyways, I think around 20 reviews will be needed for another chapter so review review and review!

**Lame Little Preview:** Inuyasha killed three but there are more left in the forest, and they aren't too happy about their losses. In need of help, Kikyo decides to call upon the help of some long forgotten allies, and a few that are still fresh in the mind of a certain half-demon. Chapter Eight: Coming of the Taijiya.

Amaya Mitsu: Well, now you know!

Inuyashaonly1: Yeah, poor inu, but I'm feeling pretty sorry for Kagome two.

NordicaVB: Well, how else could he beat three centipede demons, I don't think I did enough on the Wind Scar though.

Inutashio: Three! Yay! -eats all three at once-

Keyo-Red Angel of Hope: Yuppers, and sand is pretty worthless stuff. Depends on what kind of sand though, but anyways, hope you liked this update.

Cheli81: Oh I know, I usually stay away from those fics, except in Life Exchange since Inuyasha was supposed to be insane.

TwistedBlackAndRedRose, MeMe, Pheobe Holly, Arhu, Anime-Devil-101: Sorry, but I couldn't exactly make the chapter really really long could I? You would have never gotten the update.

Copperline Kitty: Lol, yes they are idiots in chapter 6.

Dragon Man 180: He's something like an adopted family member, I need to give him more parts though. Miroku is not going to appear in this one, but Sango, a young Sango, will have a small part. It'll tie in with the next story I'm writing, Sorrows of a Demon Slayer.

Calyne: Yeah, I'm obsessed with ICness, and my first chapter had that affect on me too, though I think everything went downhill until this chapter.

Neko-Yuff16: I actually like bows and arrows, they're cool... somehow, oh well. Here's the update, I need to find more reviewers.

R.I.S.T.O.S: Lol, again? I've had this asked quite a few times, I went as far as putting a note in my profile. Don't worry, this will be finished in about two chapters. I might put in a short epilogue if I feel like it.

Anyways, please review, I want at least over 15 before I post, I think 20 was a bit too much to ask. Anyways, I hope you liked this one.

**Darkwolfgal**


	8. Coming of the Taijiya

**A/N:** I've made a decision, this is going to become a trilogy! This is the first story with Sorrows of a Demon Slayer (see my settings) being the second. The first focuses on Inuyasha and Kagome. The second focuses on Sango and Miroku. Both are about nine or ten chapters long. The third story will be a mixture of the two and unless I give away the ending all I can say is that the demons are tired of being enslaved and Naraku will finally have a role! And there will be all of the prophecy stuff, just to let you all know since you are my loyal readers/ reviewers.

--------- : Change of views. "......" : Spoken words

- - - : Time change. _Italics on their own_: Thoughts.

**Chapter Started**: 10/14/04 **Chapter Ended:** 11/3/04

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters that go by the names of the Inu cast. I own all other characters and this universe is intellectual property of me and a bunch of other people who I've probably forgotten. The point- don't copy it!

* * *

_**.:Forgotten Freedom: Coming of the Taijiya:.**_

_**.:By: Darkwolfgal:.**_

* * *

He didn't know exactly how long they sat there, though it couldn't have been more than a few hours since the sun had barely moved. It had been time enough, however, to make him think about what had happened, and what had almost happened.

She had tried to commit suicide, and probably would have if he hadn't stopped her.

It was hard to think of Kagome like that, the girl who was now sound asleep in his arms, the girl who had been so innocent just this morning.

He felt something of a pity for her, if you would call it that, but not so far as sympathy. Perhaps empathy was a better word. He knew how she felt, to have a mother torn away from her. He remembered it as if it were yesterday, when the tides of slavery were at their highest.

She had tried to protect him and in turn had been killed, and he enslaved. He had been young then, weak. All he had wanted was his mother's arms, anyone's arms, to comfort him. He hadn't gotten any, but he had supposed Kagome felt the same way. It was unlikely Kikyo or anyone else would know how she felt, or give her comfort.

So he had.

_You're growing soft._

_Shut up. I'm not weak, like her!_

_But she isn't weak._

He stared down into the raven locks that effectively shielded her face from his eyes. She was ready to leave, to lose it all. She had tried to run away from all of her worries.

_Keh, then she's a coward!_

_Oh, then so are you._

It was true, he had wanted to go as well, and probably would have if he hadn't been under orders.

_I'm not a coward._

_Then what is she?_

_She's.... Kagome._

_And that's answer enough, isn't it?_

_Be quiet._

Stupid voice in his head, always nagging him about stupid things, he thought with a sigh, deciding they would soon be missed if they stayed out much longer.

He got to his feet, lifting Kagome as well, careful to avoid the wounds on her back and arm, and started back to the house, planning to go back to Kagome's room and leave her there discreetly.

It was just too bad such a plan had to be shattered as a terrified servant nearly crashed into him. He dodged to the side, barely hanging onto Kagome. What was going on?

"Hey! Watch it!" he cried and the servant turned, eyes wide with terror.

"Lady Kagome, you-"

"She's asleep, moron, and you nearly knocked me over!" growled Inuyasha.

And that was when the second servant nearly crashed into him, skidding to a stop only a few inches from his feet.

"Inuyasha, Lady Kikyo wants you to report to the main doors, I'm to take Lady Kagome back to her rooms." the servant said. Inuyasha noticed he seemed to be taller and more muscled than the other servants, he was one of the slaves.

With a shrug he dumped Kagome, carefully, into the slave's arms and ran around the side of the house and forcing his way through the crowd.

"What's going on?" he cried as he stepped up to the wooden pavilion.

"Well you should know, mutt face." sneered a voice.

Inuyasha's ears twitched, he knew that voice.

"Kouga, what's a mangy wolf doing here?" he growled in response, all too aware of the way Kagome's scent clung to him. Nobody else would realize it, but to Kouga, and the wolf demons that made up half the crowd, it would be as clear as a coming rain.

"There will be no quarreling amongst allies." Kikyo's clear voice broke through the heated silence, her dark eyes cold with ice.

"There is trouble here, as Kouga has dutifully informed us." she continued, daring any of them to respond with a comment. Her authority was backed by the long bow she held in one pale hand and the quiver that was slung over her shoulder, no one said a word.

"Apparently an entire hoard of centipede demons has decided we're to be their next meal-"

"I wonder why." scorned Kouga softly, making Inuyasha bristle. It wasn't his fault that he'd attracted the attention of so many demons, if it wasn't for Kagome's stupid order.

Kikyo a look then continued icily.

"Lord Higurashi will aid us, however his army is at battle elsewhere and it will take days to assemble the warriors and another few to reach us, even with mounted men. Kouga," she gestured to the assembled bands of wolf demons. They stood in motley groups, dressed in furs, bearing a range of weapons from an axe to a bow.

"Will honor the alliance we made many years ago and he and his men will aid us, but even then we will need more power. There is but one other force that may aid us, the Taijiya or the Demon Slayers, but they lie to the far east of the village and we cannot spare neither servant nor mount to reach them." her expression was as hopeless as it could get, which wasn't very much, and the crowd around her sighed collectively but in that brief moment a voice rang out.

---------

"I'll go and get them!" Shippo said, squirming between the legs of one of the guards to stand in front of them all. Never before had he looked smaller or weaker.

"What's this... a squirrel?" Kouga sneered and his demons chuckled.

"I'm not a squirrel, I'm a kitsune, a fox demon!" Shippo said, baring his small fangs, glaring up at least four times his own height at Kouga's face.

"Oh really? Same thing, though I suppose foxes are easier for wolves to catch..." three wolves separated themselves from the front of the wolf demons, tongues hanging out.

He couldn't help it, he yelped, and Kouga's snickering made him flush.

"Shippo, we do not know what lies between the village and ourselves, this is a dangerous task." Kikyo said calmly, as if nothing had happened.

"All the more reason for me to go!" he said, wincing. Even to him his voice sounded shrill. "I can't fight demons here and I can't relay messages from place to place. All I can do is get in the way, I'm expendable!"

There was only silence as everyone stared at him and he was sure they weren't going to let him go, and then...

"He's right." Inuyasha said with a shrug. "He's worthless here."

Shippo knew the thinly veiled insult when he heard it but held his tongue, Kikyo was about to speak.

"Alright, all of you, get moving! Woman and children to the library, anyone with any healing knowledge prepare the storerooms, anyone who can handle the horses and distribute weapons get to the armory and the stables. Those that can wield a weapon are going into combat, bows and mounts for the best only, is that clear?" Kikyo cried out, still managing to sound icy at the top of her lungs.

"Kouga and his forces will take the west side along with Inuyasha, everyone else hold on to the east. Shippo, stay where you are."

With that obvious dismissal everyone scurried away, a few of them using the door that Kikyo had stepped aside from. Kouga passed him with a snort, his wolves snarling, his men taking off in rowdy lines. He stuck his tongue out at them, though quickly returned it to it's proper place as Kikyo turned to him.

"Shippo, I trust you know the way." she said, reaching into the folds of her yukata.

He gulped and nodded, going over the route in his mind.

"Take this then, as a symbol of my sending you." she said, pulling out a pouch and reaching into it. For a moment there was a pink glow and he wondered what that could be but a second later she had pulled out a small amulet with the Higurashi insignia etched in it. He took it from her carefully and put it around his neck.

"Go carefully Shippo." she said, not sounding at all as if she cared, but he was used to that by now and with a wave he turned and ran out of the gates.

- - -

Thank god he actually knew the way, left, right, right, left.... which way was east again?

With a start he came to a stop, blinking and turning his head from side to side. Oh great, he had forgotten which way was east!

Shaking his head he stood back up on his hind legs, he had been running on all fours, and peered around the abandoned forest path he stood on. It made no sense, he knew the way to the taijiya, he knew it! Why had his memory suddenly gone blank?

_"Confused young kitsune............?"_

A voice murmured, a little sleepily.

Shippo froze, jerkily turning around, the hair rising along his spine. He was afraid, he hated fighting and he wasn't good at it either.

"Who's there?" he squeaked, trying to sound brave and failing utterly.

_"Only me young kitsune........ only me........"_

With that the bushes stirred and in a flurry of motion Shippo found himself bound in the sticky thread of the elder spider demon's web.

"Let me go!" he shrieked, struggling as the demon crept forwards. It was old, with silver hair flowing down it's enlarged spider body, though it wasn't nearly as large as some of the other demons he had seen.

_"Now why would I let lunch go.......................?"_ The demon asked, blinking it's many eyes and clicking it's pincers.

_"I have plans for you............. it has been a long time since I feasted on a youngling's................. flesh."_

With a slow, leisurely, scuttle the demon scooped up Shippo's bundle in his jaws and crept back into the underbrush with Shippo struggling hard.

"Let me go, I need to get my friends!" He screamed, struggling madly.

_"Little kitsune............ spare me................. you cannot escape........ my binds are immune to your struggles......."_

The spider demon hissed, blinking at him while continuing the slow pace. It was around that time that Shippo realized most of the spider's eyes were milky white and unfocused, and that the spider's graceful gait was jerky. The spider was old, it's joints were dead, and it was nearly blind. He had a chance!

With a growl he tried to reach the leaves he had in his yukata, using them he could create as many illusions of himself as he had leaves.

"Stop your struggling................... you do nothing but tense your flesh........... I want you soft........."

He couldn't reach, them, his hands were clenched into fists. All he had been able to do was open them and bring them closer together, and all this time he was getting farther and farther from his goal, or was it closer? Darn it, he still didn't know where they were going!

_Kikyo... Kagome...._ he thought, their faces clear in his mind's eye. _I can't let them down.... but what can I do? I'm helpless!_

_No you're not...._

_I can't do anything, father was a master kitsune, all I can do is make tops grow and become a fat pink lump!_

_You can do something...._

_Like what?_

_You could try not to give up...._

He couldn't give up, he could never give up! He wasn't going to miss the chance to be a hero, he wasn't going to let Kagome and the other's down!

With a growl he kicked out at the spider demon, his anger and resolve forming something tangible, that something being blue flames in his paws, burning through his bonds.

_"What are you doing............ young- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!"_

The spider demon was caught unawares as the flash of blue fire hit him in the eyes, successfully scorching the ones that could see.

Shippo was thrown into the air where he promptly burned through the rest of his binds.

"Foxfire!" he cried, blasting the spider again with the blue flames that grew from his paws. He was about to finish it when a giant boomerang sliced it in half.

"Who goes there and what are they doing at the settlement of the Taijiya?"

---------

With a groan she awoke, her eyes blurred and feeling irritated. It didn't help that the light was dim and she had no clue where she was. The sounds of metal scraping and battle cries in the distance didn't help either.

Wait- battle cries?

At that Kagome sat bolt upright, much to the surprise of the servant who had been watching her.

"What's going on?" she asked the surprised servant, her tone steady though she was worried already.

"The centipede demons are attacking, they're angry." the girl said worriedly, shaking her short crop of dark brown hair.

"They say it's because the slave Inuyasha killed three of them." she shrugged quickly as Kagome's eyes blazed, showing she didn't care for that reason at all.

How dare they blame Inuyasha, he hadn't done anything he hadn't been told to do! Kagome was ablaze with anger and got shakily to her feet before falling back into the blankets she had been laid in.

"Lady Kagome, you must rest, you're in the library and Lady Kikyo has ordered us all to stay." the girl cried, clearly puzzled over what to make of the predicament.

Kikyo was right, as always, Kagome thought with a sigh, flopping back on the cushion. She just felt like a sitting duck, waiting for destiny to hand her their fates on a silver platter. She was helpless, she couldn't do anything, and it irked her to no extent.

She sat there for a few moments glaring at nothing in particular, before sitting back up and reaching for the lamp and removing the shutter, making it bright enough to read by.

"Please, I'd like some books to read, could you fetch me the history tomes on the Demon Wars?" she asked the servant, who nodded and left.

Well, at least she could do something, even if reading was the last thing she wanted to do.

---------

Shriiiiiiiiiiiiiing!

With a growl Inuyasha pinned his ears as Tetsusaiga scraped against the hide of another centipede demon, sparks flying off the metal until the blade connected with a slight groove where the armor overlapped, which was when he promptly leaned down on the sword's hilt and slashed, sending the centipede demon screaming with pain and whirling aside where others immediately set to it.

Those 'others' were getting less and less, that much he knew as he landed, panting, Tetsusaiga red with blood, fresh and dried. He didn't know how long they had been fighting, but the centipede demons did not seem to be stopping. There must be an entire nest at least!

"Hey muttface, managed to kill any of these things yet?" growled a voice as Kouga leaped to his side, dodging a wrigling centipede demon.

"Of course, you mangy wolf, they just don't seem to stop coming." Inuyasha snarled, leaping clear simultaneously with Kouga and setting Tetsusaiga to the demon's pincers, managing to hack one off as yet another gash appeared on his shoulder. Kouga had had similar luck, his sword was now lodged in the demon's tail while his armor clearly cracked.

"My men said we've killed enough so that the newest arrivals are youngsters, they'll be easier to take down." Kouga said as the two landed again. Inuyasha leapt for the tail, grabbing Kouga's sword while hacking off half of the twisting appendage. Kouga quickly freed his left hand of the strange sword and with another nails-on-stone sound they both met with grooves and slashed.

"There are a lot more youngsters than adults, idiot." Inuyasha snarled, having the honors of hacking off the head. The beast dropped dead with one last wriggle and the two landed on opposite sides of the body. Kouga only snorted before dashing off again while Inuyasha busied himself with another centipede demon, his ears ringing with that horrible sound.

It was the only thing that worked with the centipede demons, they seldom revealed the unarmored portion of their bellies so it was the only choice. If he was lucky this one would rear up an-

Clunk!

With a cry of surprise Inuyasha leaped clear of where he landed, stumbling and nearly crashing into a tree as a giant boomerang fell where he had been standing a few moments ago, having bounced off the centipede demon's hide.

"Hey, watch where you're aiming!" he cried angrily, waving his free hand in a fist.

"Yes, Sango, do not act so recklessly. That is why you have not earned your colors." called a deeper voice as a young girl, about the same age as Kagome, grabbed the boomerang and leaped back, stumbling and falling to her knees.

A large band of warriors, each carrying a different weapon, most with colored armor, a few with plain hardened leather. The girl, sango, wore leather and as the Taijiya ran past her she bowed her head sadly before getting shakily back to her feet.

"Sorry about that, I'm not very good at this." Sango said, hefting the boomerang over her shoulder.

That was obviously a lie, he knew she was accustomed to the weapon, there was an ease to the way she carried it that was lacking in some of the other Taijiya.

"Don't let what they say impact how you do." he said before he even completed the thought.

Sango stared at him and he flushed slightly.

"Trust me, I know, you're more than what they see in you."

and with that he heard another cry as one of Kouga's wounded men struggled for the safety of the house, pursued by a demon.

"Later." Inuyasha called as he leapt, Tetsusaiga meeting the demon's hide with another of those awful shriiiiings. He'd be glad when this battle was over.

He didn't see Sango smile and leap into the air, swinging her weapon with a force she should not have had.

With a thump a centipede head fell to the ground, its body following shortly.

---------

With a sigh Kagome closed the heavy book and set it aside, reaching for another one and opening to the table of contents, flipping half-heartedly through the pages.

There was nothing here that could help Inuyasha's predicament, she had needed something to do so she had decided on that. All of these books were on battles and glory filled times.

With another sigh she turned the page, following the trail of words before she actually realized what they said.

'And thus began the era of the demon slaves, kept with hideous collars made by the priestesses. However, the one who had created the spell, one of the Higurashi line, felt mercy for these demons and made a single counter spell...'

Holding her breath, as if the knowledge would be blown away should she breath out, Kagome turned the page.

* * *

**A/N:** Now that wasn't too bad, was it? The part with Shippo... that was really corny -cringe- but at least I updated, right? Anyways, I won't do a reviewer's response just because I need to do other things, things that have kept me from this story. Well, I want around 20 reviews again, this is going to be the second to last chapter, hope you enjoyed it.

**Darkwolf**


	9. Words from the Heart

**A/N:** This will be the last, and very last, chapter in Forgotten Freedom. It's been fun writing my first serious fanfiction, hope you all liked it. I really apologize for the delay though, after the holidays, and all that I was really busy. Still, I hope this makes up for that all.

---------: Change of views. "......": Spoken words

- - -: Time change. _Italics on their own_: Thoughts.

**Chapter Started**: 10/14/04 **Chapter Ended:** 12/2/04

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters that go by the names of the Inu cast. I own all other characters and this universe is intellectual property of me and a bunch of other people, who I've probably forgotten. The point- don't copy it!

* * *

_**.:Forgotten Freedom: Words from the Heart:.**_

_**.:By: Darkwolfgal:.**_

* * *

With a groan Inuyasha, and a dozen or so of Kouga's wolf men, heaved the last of the stinking carcass of the dead centipede demons into the pile of at least two-dozen. All would be dragged back to the Taijiya settlement, exorcized, and then made into armor for the Taijiya. A small price to pay for the aid they had lent them, and the household couldn't do anything with an un-exorcized carcass. 

He sighed and stepped away, noticing for what seemed to be the first time that morning- they had fought all night- that a wound in his side was bleeding badly and his left leg hurt when he put weight on it, not to mention the hundreds of stings and aches that covered his body, signs of the close and almost too close calls he had had with the centipede demons. The rest of them had gotten about the same treatment and anyone who had an once of healing knowledge, even if it was just to bandage a wound, with appendages still fit to move was busy taking care of the worse off of the lot. Anyone whose legs and arms were still rather functional were carrying things from place to place, including many of the Taijiya and Kouga's men.

He, being one of the stronger and less important fighters, had landed with cleaning duty, trying to make sense of the many centipede carcasses that had been left in the forest, or what was left of the nearby forest. The tree line must have extended at least half a mile after the amount of deforestation last night. They had also managed to adjust the land face a fair bit. Where there had once bit a river and a slight hill was now a rather large lake in the making, the result of the Tetsusaiga and a particularly large centipede demon.

He pulled Tetsusaiga out from where it was strapped to his waist and began to use it as a support to keep the weight off of his foot and limped towards the house, not feeling the least bit awkward since every available set of hands was being used to treat the more gravely injured of the humans, and the demon's near death. His injuries would heal, at least mostly, by sunset or morning, but it didn't mean they wouldn't become a pain the neck while they were fresh.

Glancing over at the many wincing, or unconscious, casualties that littered the grounds he had to admit he was glad he was among those whose injuries were 'minor'. Everyone was rushing around at top speed, many of them at it since the afternoon before and not having the time to take a break since. There was more than one healer among the unconscious bodies.

He reached the wall and used it as a support with one hand, leaning on Tetsusaiga with the other, and made his way around the corner so he wouldn't have to smell any more blood. The centipede demons were enough-even the humans complained about their reek- but his nose, and probably the rest of Kouga's wolves, was nearly overcome with the metallic scent. It was much better near Kagome's east facing room, which was upwind of all of the commotion. Hopefully no one would guess what he had had in mind and find him, to drag him to yet another duty he lacked the energy to perform.

With a wince he slid to the ground, already half unconscious as he hit the ground.

---------

Kagome chewed her lip with distress, annoyance, and no little exhaustion, as she set a broken leg and carefully bandaged it. She had had the luxury of napping in the afternoon and sleeping for a few hours, while everyone here had been hard at work. As a result she was one of the few able bodied and was left treating the more minor, and more common, injuries like a broken leg or a bad cut.

Still, it kept her away from Inuyasha. After the episode in the library she didn't think she could face him with that knowledge. He'd know she was hiding something, and he'd want to know what it was, and the truth hurt. It would hurt a lot.

Wiping her forehead on the ruined sleeve of her kimono and stood up, aware that she was swaying on her feet, and sighed.

"That's the last of them." She said to Shippo who had been carrying the bandages and splints in his arms.

"Could you take those back to the infirmary? I think they might need more."

Shippo nodded, she couldn't help noticing he was tired and scratched, but he had more energy than she did, being a demon, and scurried off. She'd have to ask him for the reason behind that later, but right now she wanted her bed.

Groaning she made her way to the house, sliding into the shadows of the doorway as a healer and another servant burst out, their gaits unsteady but their destination clear, yet another of the wounded.

Peering through the flapping doors she saw the entire front hall littered with bodies, and saw that the healers seemed a little short handed.

With a tired shake of her head she turned away. There was no way into her quarters from there, they'd only ask for her help. It wasn't as if she was selfish or anything, it was just that she'd to more harm than good walking around and stumbling like a drunkard.

In fact, she was feeling dizzy now, all the more reason to find a place to rest, and she turned, wondering if she still had the energy to climb. There was that tree Inuyasha had been sleeping in only a few nights before and if she could climb up there she could get into her rooms, unless she fell off first.

It beat falling asleep out in the open where she might be awakened to lend more help so she found herself stumbling clumsily towards the corner, her muscles more than a little stiff, and nearly trod on Inuyasha as she turned.

With a suppressed yelp she tripped over the Tetsusaiga and fell to her hands and knees with a thump. A moment later the movement of the blade's sheath under her ankle told her Inuyasha had been jolted awake.

"Sorry, Inuyasha." She said, sitting up and rubbing her palms together.

The half demon merely grunted, moving Tetsusaiga across his lap. It took her a few moments to realize there was blood on the ground on his left side.

"What happened?" She asked, leaning back against the wall now that the Tetsusaiga was out of the way.

"I got gored trying to get at some demon's neck." He replied nonchalantly, as if he got beaten up everyday by massive centipede demons.

"What got _you_ so tired?" He asked suddenly, she was surprised he had noticed since he had been staring at the ground. "You certainly weren't fighting demons all night."

"I've been tying bandages, setting bones, delivering herbs… if it has anything to do with healing I've been doing it." She replied with a sigh.

"Fighting isn't the only thing that wears someone out." She tried to snap, but the words didn't come out right, just a bland flow of weariness.

"What are you doing here, outside my room? I'd have thought you'd prefer a tree." She continued.

"My foot hurts." He replied. "And if I wasn't already sitting down I'd fall over with exhaustion." He glanced at her and wrinkled his nose.

"Besides, I'm sick of the stench of blood, and don't _you_ be getting any closer. You reek almost as badly as the centipede demons I've been lugging to the gates."

She just sighed, and decided that this was probably a good time to bring up what she had learned in the library, he deserved to know after all.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"I was in the library-"

"You and all of the other woman and children-"

"And I came across a book on the demon collars…"

That got his attention and he met her gaze, amber eyes glinting with interest.

"And what about them?" He pursued as she fell into silence, wondering how to best phrase this.

"I found a sort of counter spell…"

"And?" the half demon demanded expectantly and she looked away.

"And even if everything was going according to the spell, it still wouldn't protect you from the collars." She said softly, feeling even more down at seeing Inuyasha's confused frown.

"What do you-"?

"I mean, the counter spell require certain circumstances that haven't been fulfilled, and even then, after you were freed, you could still be enslaved again."

"As if they could catch-"

"They could, the priestesses have grown in power, the monks and priests have created ofuda that can hold even the most powerful demons immobile, if only for a few moments, and you're still half human…"

His ears pricked and pinned at that, his eyes narrowing and something like pain flashed in their amber depths, and she was immediately sorry.

"Look, I didn't mea-"

"I know exactly what you mean." He growled impassively.

She blinked, having expected some snappish retort. His wounds must be getting to his head.

"Are you alright?" She asked tentatively.

"I'm fine." He growled.

"If you want to get up to your room I'll give you a lift." He said suddenly, getting up and grabbing her around the waist before she could respond, leaping into the tree and half tossing half setting he got her through her window.

When she had turned around he was gone, leaving her with an immeasurable feeling of guilt, guilt that kept her awake for a few seconds longer before she fell into bed, asleep before her head touched the pillow.

- - -

"Lady Kagome?" There was a knocking at the door.

She groaned, turning her side, her muscles complaining as she sat up mechanically, her eyelids opening with a tremendous effort of will. Night had fallen, and nobody had yet to light her lamps. She did so now, lighting her bedside candle and going to the lamp at the window and then the door.

"Lady Kagome?" The voice asked again, knocking louder.

"Come in." She said and a servant entered, bowing low.

"Lady Kagome, Lady Kikyo wishes your presence at the late Lady Higurashi's quarters." The servant continued, respectfully monotonous in his mention of Kaede, though the words made tears prick at her eyes. Thank god he couldn't see her face.

"I'll be there in a moment, tell my sister that I'm coming." She said before heading off to her washroom to splash water on her face.

Feeling slightly better she turned out to the hallway, taking the familiar route to Kaede's rooms, filled with feelings of nostalgia. There were so many memories here, so many now painful memories. And this would be the first time she had gone to Kaede's rooms, ever since the attack.

She opened the door and slid in, nearly in shock to see Kikyo sitting in the middle of the room, fingering their mother's kimonos and robes, sorting through letters, removing things from the closet.

"Kikyo! What are you doing!?" She cried. These were Kaede's things, mother's things. What were they doing, being strewn around like this?

"Shush, sister." Kikyo said, her brown eyes impassive as she met Kagome's.

"Mother is dead, Kagome, nothing can change that. She would not want us to be burdened with the care of her things, not when we can use the money to recuperate from the attack."

"But sister, we cannot simply sell it all! They're mother's, they should be placed in the shrine!" She objected, reaching for a kimono but Kikyo pulled it deftly out of her grasp, thrusting a worn piece of parchment at her instead, meeting her eyes.

There, she saw it, Kikyo was suffering too, mourning in her own insensitive way, just as she always did. Kikyo cared, Kikyo had suffered her loss as well, only Kikyo had gotten over it, or at least she supposed her sister had.

Her eyes fell to the parchment, scanning over the smooth flowing script that could only be Kaede's.

_My dearest daughters, if you are reading this it must surely mean I have passed away, but I cannot leave my daughters, my loves, empty-handed. To you, Kikyo, eldest and wisest, I leave the managing of our house and our servants. I leave to you my kimonos and jewels, few that I have, so that you and your sister may have a happy start._

_To you, Kagome, light of my life, I leave you with my greatest treasure, which I have sadly had to keep secret from you both. Enclosed is a key to the white box in the closet, what lies within is yours, love._

_I will always be with you, both of you, and will smile upon you from above. I have not left, I am with you in your herbs, your hearts, and I will always love you. Remember, my dearest children, I will always love you._

_Mother_

"Now you see." Kikyo said as Kagome quickly brushed her eyes to hide her tears.

"Mother left these for us, we must use the money we earn to repair the Higurashi house. I have saved a few things for us… oh yes, here is the key she spoke of." Kikyo continued, handing her a key.

It was small and plain, silver with an H engraved in it. It was smooth and light in her hand and her fingers closed over it easily.

Without a second thought she went for the closet, bending down and brushing the dust from the white box that had been built into the floor. She slid the key into the lock and turned, opening the lid with a click and peering inside.

It took her a moment to see what was inside before she found another box, of smooth wood with her name etched in the front. She lifted it out of the box and turned to see Kikyo peering curiously at her, and somehow she knew she wanted to open the box alone.

Quickly excusing herself she returned to her rooms, closing the door and locking it before shutting the curtains.

In the flickering light of the lamps she removed the lid of the box and waited for something stunning, something amazing, something completely and entirely unique…

But it wasn't any of those things. It was a rosary of plain brown beads mixed with black, joined with a string that looked as if it could fall apart any minute. Larger white beads completed the pattern, in the shape of a fang.

It was a necklace; Kaede had left her with a necklace! Suddenly her face flushed, frustration and anger mounting. Kaede had given Kikyo the house, her belongings, and the only thing she saved for her was a necklace, a worthless necklace! What could she do with a necklace!

She grabbed the rosary and flung it at the wall, which it hit with a clatter of beads, though miraculously, it didn't fall apart, and that was when she spotted the flash of white beneath the velvet cushion it had sat on.

She pulled out another letter, unfolding the much older parchment with care she did not think it deserved.

_Kagome, love, I'm sure you're thinking there is nothing you can do with a necklace. I would not be surprised if you had flung it at the wall, and I would not blame you. Had you not been so frustrated, you could not be the Kagome I raised from a newborn._

_However, there is a reason that I have left this for you. It is a talisman, unbreakable, and one of the most sacred objects ever to grace the world. It was forged of Higurashi blood, and at the cost of the life of its maker, and so is why I have kept it secret._

_It is a protection, protecting its wearer from any sort of magical curse that would do them harm. Now why did I keep such a power a secret? Because there is always a catch, as you should have guessed. Once the rosary has been placed around one's neck, it cannot be removed by any known way. Also, none of Higurashi blood can wield it. I want you to have it now, I know you will not give it away foolishly. Use my gift well, dearest Kagome, I know you will._

_Mother_

She felt tears coming to her eyes again as she picked up the rosary, placing it back on the velvet cushion with the care that it rightfully deserved. She should have guessed it was more than it had seemed, Kaede would have never left her with a worthless piece of finery. How had she been so… so selfish?

She had been so caught up in her grief, but the time was the present, she could not linger in the past, and she knew what she had to do, but not after she had a long bout of rest.

With a yawn she fell back into bed, already half asleep.

---------

A pair of brilliant amber irises appeared in the early morning light, the sun's rays barely striking past the horizon, the moon a silver half in the sky.

Inuyasha blinked, his sharp eyes easily adjusting to the light, and looked down at the Higurashi home below him. The deep shadows cast by the rising sun held the entire home in a slightly ancient look, and the fact that nobody was stirring at this hour only helped the deserted look about it.

It was a nice view, if he could keep his eyes off of the receding forest line and keep upwind of the place, he didn't think his nose could take any more blood-scent, and pain. He couldn't block it all out, he was too sensitive to these things in his half-demon form, so he had had no choice to seek refuge elsewhere. What used to be a large hill, now turned outcropping since a centipede had taken the liberty of knocking half of the side away, had been perfect, ensuring none of that horrid scent would waft towards him.

That had been right after the girl, Kagome, had decided to ruin his life even more. He wished she had just left him in that darn cell and kept out of his life. Any punishment his masters could inflict would be better than this. Physical wounds would heal, and he could always convince himself he was better than them.

This was different, she, albeit unknowingly, tore at him from the inside out. She ordered him around by accident, which turned out to be even worse than if she could do it on purpose, and then not even a word of thanks. True, none of his masters would have thanked him, but none of his masters were doing things by accident.

And then she told him he could have his freedom, somehow, and then had to tell him he could only be enslaved again! Freedom, he could have real freedom, and then to have it snatched away from him. Oh gods, he hated her.

Speaking of her, there she was, right behind him. He heard her stop, as if uncertain of what to say, or perhaps do. He couldn't help but snort, he wasn't going to help her there.

She flinched; as if she didn't expect him to know she was there. Of course he would, his wounds had healed until his foot was normal and his side was host to a large bruise. Why should his senses be dull now? Or had she forgotten he was a half-demon?

She walked towards him again, clearly on a set path, and he felt his ears flicker back as she knelt behind him. He heard the rustling of her kimono as she raised her hand and-

Dear gods-

A solid half of his collar fell into his lap.

The wind picked up and, eyes wide, he felt the cool breeze against his throat. His hands lifted self-consciously to his throat, and sure enough the met with flesh. His collar was off. He was free!

But for how long would this freedom last? How soon would he be enslaved again? Hadn't she said he could only be enslaved again? What was this, another cruel joke to get at him?

He whirled around, rising into a crouch with one knee resting against the ground, and met her liquid brown eyes, brimming with some unnamable emotion. It took a moment before his eyes fell to her hands, and the tattered excuse for a rosary she held in them.

"What's that?" He snapped, unsure of what else to say.

"It's a rosary, moth- Kaede left for me." Kagome replied softly.

He eyed it, taking in the black and brown beads, and what looked like some sort of fang. He opened his mouth to scorn it, until he felt the power it expelled. This was a talisman, not some piece of junk.

"I want you to have it." Kagome said.

He narrowed his eyes. Magic always had a catch, particularly something as powerful as a talisman may be.

"What does it do?" He growled.

"I protects against magic, spells have no affect on whoever wears it." Kagome replied. "I'm pretty sure purifying spells cannot be deflected by it though, but the demon sealing spell is purifying magic."

He blinked, stunned. She would do that, for him?

"What's the catch?"

She smiled, just slightly.

"Only one of Higurashi blood can put it on, and then nobody can get it off."

He blinked again. That wasn't so bad; whoever had created this thing was pretty smart. Actually, whoever it was was probably dead. Something that valuable would need a life sacrifice at the least.

"You'd give that, the only thing your mother left for you, so someone like me?" He asked, feeling his jaw drop a little as she nodded.

"Mother said any of Higurashi blood could not use it, it's my duty to entrust it to someone else. I choose you." She said and slipped the rosary over his head.

At once he felt a slightly oppressive feeling, as if the world were falling on his shoulders, pushing him towards the ground, and when he grabbed at the rosary it glowed with violet light. He couldn't get it off, just like she'd said.

And then, with the feeling of water rushing over him, everything was normal again, and he stood up.

Kagome did the same, unable to keep the slightly wistful look from her eyes, as she looked at the rosary, half of his collar still in her hands while his held the other half.

And then he remembered the spell that had been placed on him.

"How did you break my collar?"

She sighed, sadly, meeting his eyes with a sorrowful look in her own.

"These are cruel things." She said, glancing at the collar half she held in her hands.

"They cannot be removed unless the master wishes their slave's freedom, and the slave wishes to stay with their master, but know they cannot." She shook her head sadly as he took in the weight of her words.

"So the master wants his slave to be free, but the slave wants to stay with the master, what's so bad about that?" He couldn't help blurting out.

"What's so bad is that the slave has to go, you have to go. You cannot stay here, or the collar will reattach itself. Even with my mother's talisman you cannot stop a curse that has already been laid."

He blinked, speechless yet again. He had thought- what would he do? Where would he go?

"I'll miss you." Kagome said and before he realized what was happening she had wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him tightly, and before he knew it his arms were wrapped around her shoulders, returning the embrace.

And deep down, he knew he would miss her too. She may have seemed cruel but she was just an innocent, a child that did not understand, that had been shielded from pain and loss. It wasn't her fault, nothing was her fault, and yet she had paid for it.

Her wetness of her tears seeped through his haori as he thought this and he realized she had been crying. The girl had lost the lands she had grown up on, the mother who had raised her, and had just given away the only thing that her mother had left for her to free him. Just as he had lost his old life as his father was found slain, his mother murdered and himself enslaved. He remembered his sorrow, he remembered all to well, and a single tear spilled out of one golden eye, sliding down his cheek before falling onto hers.

He broke the embrace, feeling the tug of magic telling him to go.

"Goodbye, Kagome." He whispered, taking one last glance at her tear filled eyes before leaping off the hill and out to the East.

_I'll really miss her._ He thought, and the voice in his head, long dormant, awoke again.

_You love her, don't you?_ The voice said, gently almost.

He snorted.

_Admit it, you really love her._ The voice said again.

He ignored it.

_Admit it you big oaf, you're in love._

_All right, if you're not my mind what are you?_ He mentally snapped.

_You should have guessed by now, I'm your heart._ The voice said again, and suddenly it all made sense. The way this stupid voice had always known what he was really feeling, and that unreadable emotion in Kagome's eyes, and how he had always forced himself to hate her.

He loved her, and no matter how far he went he would never forget her.

---------

She gazed after him, the silver haired half-demon that she had bought as a slave and set free, and there was a hollow emptiness in her heart. She barely noticed the strange feeling on her cheek, the feeling of water as it solidified into ice, but this wasn't cold… it was warm.

She lifted a hand to her cheek and brought it down again. In it was a crystal, clearer than the purest water, the size of a pebble, and as she held it it glowed warmly.

She remembered his face, so clear in the light of the rising sun, and that shining trail down his right cheek.

He had been crying, and this crystal; it had once been his tear.

Her hand fisted and she clutched the tiny object, still glowing with warmth, to her heart as she watched Inuyasha's silver and red frame race into the sun's rising light.

Towards the freedom he had nearly forgotten.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry guys, no responses today. I think I've taken long enough for this update. Just that I appreciate every one of my reviewers, from the ones that merely say great to those that gave beneficial criticizim ((God,I really need to learn how to spell that)). Thank you all and I hope to see you again with my next story. 

**Coming Soon:** Curse of Dragons. Kagome, a normal beggar girl who was unknowingly bestowed with the most sought after talisman in all of the Northern Lands, and a great silver dragon who is nothing like the others. A twist of fate puts these two together, as dragon girl and her charge, and together they must unravel the threads of the past and reverse the ancient Curse of Dragons.

Sorry all, my next story will not be Sorrows of a Demon Slayer, the sequel to this one, but I need some more time to think about that. Hopefully Curse of Dragons will make it up to you until then, though I don't think I made this story particularly unsatsifying, but what would I know? Reviews, please?

()()  
()()  
()()  
()()  
()()  
V


End file.
